Besuch aus der Vergangenheit
by CabCola
Summary: Harry und die Mitglieder des Phönixorden bekommen unerwarteten Besuch aus der Vergangenheit. Diese müssten eigentlich schon längst tot sein oder älter... Schaut einfach mal rein, wenn ihr genaueres wissen wollt...
1. Charakterbeschreibung

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Spitzname:** Ray, Jamie

**Größe:**1,84m

**Alter:** am Anfang 16; später 17

**Augenfarbe:** smaragdgrün

**Haare:** Anfang schwarz, verstrubbelt, kurz Später nachtschwarz, etwas länger, stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab

**Merkmal:** Anfang Brille, Narbe, muskulös Später Narbe, muskulös

**Eigenschaften:** manchmal kalt, abweisend, ruhig, nachdenklich, manchmal sehr temperamentvoll, respektlos (zeigt nur wenigen Respekt), gutmütig, freundlich, listig, mutig, intelligent, frech

**Eltern:** Lily Potter (geb. Evans), James Potter

**Fähigkeiten:** schwarze + weiße + stablose + stille Magie, Blutmagie, Elementarmagie, Okklumentik, Legilimentik, Muggel Schwertkampf, Dolchkampf und verschiedener Kampfsport

**Animagus:** schwarzer Panther

**Haustier:** Licentia (Königskobra), Hedwig (Schneeeule)

**

* * *

** James Potter 

**Spitzname:** Krone

**Größe:**1,79m

**Alter:** 16

**Augenfarbe:** braun

**Haare:** schwarz, verstrubbelt, kurz

**Merkmal:** Brille, leicht muskulös

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, spielt gerne Streiche, liebenswert, manchmal arrogant, vorlaut, klug, frech, stolz

**Eltern:** Mary Potter, Christoph Potter

**Liebe:** Lily Evans

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, bisschen schwarze Magie

**Animagus:** Hirsch

**Haustier:** Kai (braune Eule)

**Status:** Zeitreisender

**

* * *

** Lily Evans 

**Spitzname:** hat keinen

**Größe:**1, 65m

**Alter:** 16

**Augenfarbe:** smaragdgrün

**Haare:** rot, hüftlang, glatt

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, klug, will den Rumtreibern das Streiche spielen austreiben, sorgt sich um jeden, verständnisvoll, fair

**Eltern:** Kathrin Evans, Robin Evans

**Geschwister:** Petunia

**Liebe:** James Potter

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, bisschen schwarze Magie

**Haustier:** Kitty (Katze)

**Status:** Zeitreisender

**

* * *

** Sirius Black 

**Spitzname:** Siri, Tatze

**Größe:**1,81m

**Alter:** 16

**Augenfarbe:** saphirblau

**Haare:** schwarz, schulterlang

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, klug, vorlaut, spielt gerne Streiche, manchmal kindisch, frech

**Eltern:** Walpurga Black, Orion Black

**Geschwister:** Regulus

**Liebe:** Harry Potter

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, schwarze Magie

**Animagus:** großer, schwarzer Hund

**Haustier:** Shadow (schwarze Eule)

**Status:** Zeitreisender

**

* * *

** Remus John Lupin 

**Spitzname:** Remi, Moony

**Größe:**1,80m

**Alter:** 16

**Augenfarbe:** hasselnussbraun

**Haare:** braun, kurz

**Merkmal:** sieht meistens etwas kränklich aus

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, hilfsbereit, klug, versucht James und Sirius oft zur Vernunft zu bringen, zurückhaltend

**Eltern:** Sarah Lupin, Philipp Lupin

**Liebe:** ???

**Fähigkeiten:** schwarze + weiße Magie, Wolfsinne

**Animagus:** keins, ist aber ein Werwolf

**Haustier:** Danny (braun-schwarze Eule)

**Status:** Zeitreisender

**

* * *

** Ronald Weasley 

**Spitzname:** Ron

**Größe:**1,82m

**Alter:** 17

**Augenfarbe:** dunkles blau

**Haare:** rot, kurz

**Merkmal:** Sommersprossen

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, manchmal etwas schwer bei Begriff, temperamentvoll, vorlaut, manchmal ängstlich

**Eltern:** Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley

**Geschwister:** Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny

**Liebe:** Hermine Granger (muss es erst mal kapieren)

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, bisschen schwarze Magie (aber nur ganz wenig)

**Haustier:** Pig (kleine Eule)

**

* * *

** Hermine Granger 

**Spitzname:** Herm, Mine

**Größe:**1,74m

**Alter:** zuerst 16, ende der Ferien 17

**Augenfarbe:** rehbraun

**Haare:** braun, schulterlang, hat sich glatt machen lassen

**Merkmal:** meistens ein Buch bei sich

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, intelleigent, hilfsbereit, gutmütig

**Eltern:** Jane Granger, Sascha Granger

**Geschwister:** Clara Granger

**Liebe:** Ronald Weasley

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, bisschen schwarze Magie (aber nur ganz wenig)

**Haustier:** Krummbein (Kater)

**

* * *

** Fred und George Weasley 

**Spitzname:** Fred: Gred / George: Feorge

**Größe:**beide 1,84m

**Alter:** 18

**Augenfarbe:** dunkles blau

**Haare:** rot, verwuschelt, kurz

**Merkmal:** Sommersprossen

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, für jeden Spaß zu haben, spielen gerne Streiche, vorlaut

**Eltern:** Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley

**Geschwister:** Bill, Charlie, Pery, Ron, Ginny

**Liebe:** Fred???/ George???

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie, schwarze Magie

**Haustier:** Fred: Kon (schwarze Eule mit ein paar weißen Federn) / George: Nok (weiße Eule mit ein paar schwarzen Federn)

**

* * *

** Ginevra Weasley 

**Spitzname:** Ginny

**Größe:**1,67m

**Alter:** 16

**Augenfarbe:** dunkles blau

**Haare:** rot

**Merkmal:** Sommersprossen

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, sagt was sie denkt, abenteuerlustig

**Eltern:** Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley

**Geschwister:** Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron

**Liebe:** Harry Potter???

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie

**

* * *

** Clara Granger 

**Größe:** 1,35m

**Alter:** 11

**Augenfarbe:** dunkles blau

**Haare:** helles braun, schulterlang

**Eigenschaften:** freundlich, klug, ehrlich, fröhlich, lustig, vorlaut

**Eltern:** Jane Granger, Sascha Granger

**Geschwister:** Hermine Granger

**Liebe:** ???

**Fähigkeiten:** weiße Magie

**Haustier:** Mimi (braune, kleine Katze)


	2. Geburtstag und eine Überraschung

Legende:

»Gerede«

#Gedanken#

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Geburtstag und eine Überraschung  
**

Harry James Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, stieg gerade aus dem Hogwartsexpress, um zu seinen Verwandten zurückzukehren. Er hatte jetzt sein sechstes Schuljahr hinter sich.

Nun lief er mit seinen beiden Freunden zur Absperrung, um wieder zum Bahnhof King's Cross, in die Muggelwelt zu gelangen. Als er den magischen Durchgang verlassen hatte, sah er schon Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zukommen.

Da er im Moment aber absolut keinen Bock hatte von ihr erdrückt zu werden, sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden, Ron und Hermine, schnell ein paar Abschiedswörter und verschwand in der Menge.

Er hatte schon seinen Onkel, seine Tante und seinen Cousin gesichtet, zu denen er sich jetzt mit seinem großen Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig durchschlängelte.

Als er vor ihnen stand, nahm Onkel Vernon wortlos seinen Koffer und dirigierte Tante Petunia, Dudley und Harry zu seinem Auto. Der Schwarzhaarige fand dies unglaublich nett von seinem Onkel und hoffte bald den Grund für diese Freundlichkeit zu erfahren.

--- 

Als sie endlich im Ligusterweg angekommen waren, sprach sein Onkel ihn an:

»Bring deinen Koffer und den Käfig am besten gleich nach oben. Komm danach bitte runter, wir möchten mit dir reden, in Ordnung?«

Harry, völlig perplex, war sprachlos und konnte nur nicken. Gerade als er seinen Koffer schnappen wollte, hatte ihn schon Dudley in der Hand. Jetzt erst musterte er diesen richtig.

Am Bahnhof und im Auto war er zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gewesen, um dies zu tun. Dudley war nun viel dünner, als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war. Die Diät hatte wohl doch sehr geholfen. Er war zwar nicht so schlank wie Harry und hatte auch nicht so viele Muskeln, aber er sah besser aus, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Harrys Cousin lächelte ihn freundlich an.

»Ich helfe dir, deinen Koffer hoch zu tragen, Harry.«

Danach drehte er sich um und ging schon mal die Treppe hoch.

Noch mehr überrascht, folgte ihm Harry weiterhin sprachlos. Nachdem sie das ganze Gepäck abgestellt hatten, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen schon Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, die doch leicht nervös waren, wie Harry bemerkte. Dudley setzte sich neben seine Eltern auf das große Sofa, während er sich, gegenüber seiner Verwandten, in einen bequemen Sessel sinken ließ.

Emotionslos – jedenfalls äußerlich - wie so oft in letzter Zeit, sah er sie an. In seinem Kopf schwirrten Tausende von Fragen herum, doch er hielt es für klüger sie nicht zu stellen.

Dann begann sein Onkel auch schon zu sprechen:

»Also, Harry, du fragst dich sicherlich schon, weshalb wir so viel freundlicher zu dir sind, als sonst?«

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der niemand ein Wort sagte. Doch schließlich fuhr Vernon fort:

»Nun wir haben darüber geredet und festgestellt, dass wir dich falsch behandelt haben und möchten uns für all die Jahre entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig, dich danach zu verurteilen, ob du ein Zauberer bist oder nicht. Wir wollen dich um Verzeihung bitten und dich richtig kennen lernen. Bitte nimm unsere Entschuldigung an.«

Traurig, beschämt und entschuldigend schaute Onkel Vernon ihn an. Genauso emotionslos wie auch schon bei der Entschuldigung, blickte er nun zuerst seinen Cousin und seine Tante an. In ihren Augen war das Gleiche zu sehen wie in denen seines Onkels. Er fand keine Lügen, nur die reine Wahrheit und Ehrlichkeit.

Langsam nickte er.

»Gut, ich nehme die Entschuldigung an. Aber seid gewarnt, dass ihr mich möglicherweise nicht verstehen oder mögen werdet. In dem letzten Jahr habe ich mich stark verändert. Ich bin kein offenes Buch, eher das genaue Gegenteil. Nehmt es mir auch bitte nicht übel, wenn ich mal einfach nur meine Ruhe haben will. Das brauche ich einfach, ich steh nicht so auf Nähe«, erklärte er seinen Standpunkt.

Die Dursleys lächelten erleichtertet, hatten sie doch schon Angst gehabt, er würde Nein´ sagen. Sie wollte ihn wirklich gerne richtig kennen lernen. Glücklich schlug Petunia in die Hände und stand auf.

»Zur Feier des Tages werde ich uns ein richtiges Festmahl zubereiten und morgen gehen wir mal ausgiebig shoppen, Harry! Du kannst ja nicht ewig in den zu großen Sachen von Dudley herumlaufen. Und Dudley, wenn du willst, kannst du ja auch mitkommen, du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich gewachsen!«, verkündete sie grinsend und verschwand in die Küche.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag war er jetzt überrascht. Das war ihm zugegeben schon lange nicht mehr passiert. In dem letzten Jahr hatte ihn gar nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen können und heute schafften es seine Verwandten viermal!

#Schon komisch, dass ausgerechnet sie es fertig bringen#, dachte er leicht schmunzelnd.

Das Abendessen schmeckte wirklich köstlich, wie Harry zugeben musste. Während sie aßen, baten die Dursleys ihn, etwas aus seinem Leben als Zauberer zu erzählen. Seufzend begann er also. Er berichtete ihnen wirklich alles, abgesehen von Kleinigkeiten wie beispielsweise vom Weihnachtsball in seinem vierten Schuljahr oder den Peinlichkeiten mit Cho Chang.

Jetzt hatte er zwar mehr Erfahrung mit Mädchen, war er doch einer der bestaussehenden Jungen auf Hogwarts, doch das mit der Ravenclawschönheit, wollte er so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Sie machte es ihm zwar nicht gerade leicht, da sie ihm immer hinter lief, doch er wollte partout nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

Nachdem er ihnen sein halbes Leben offenbart hatte, wobei sie sich wieder dafür entschuldigten, nie für ihn da gewesen zu sein, gingen alle ins Bett, da es doch schon recht spät war.

Harry schlief schnell ein. Von Voldemort träumte er schon lange nicht mehr, er hatte letztes Jahr Okklumentik gelernt und beherrschte es jetzt perfekt. Mitten im Traum, etwas völlig Belangloses, änderte sich das Bild.

_-------------------Traum Anfang---------------_

Harry sah vier Personen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen

_Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. _

_Die kleine Gruppe saß in einem Kreis und sah sich ein rundes Objekt an. Es war eine Kugel, mit der Größe eines Fußballs in der ein dunkelblauer Nebel waberte. _

_Interessiert beobachteten die Sechzehnjährigen das Ding. Sirius blätterte nebenbei in einem Buch, richtete danach seinen Zauberstab auf die Kugel, sah seine Freunde an, fragte sie etwas, worauf sie nickten und sprach dann einen Zauberspruch, den Harry nicht verstand. Plötzlich explodierte die Kugel und die vier Teenager waren von dem blauen Nebel umhüllt. Dann änderte sich das Bild wieder und die Schüler befanden sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts._

-------------------Traum Ende-----------------

Von einem Klopfen wurde Harry wach. Er sah sich etwas verschlafen um und merkte, dass seine Hedwig an seinem Fenster klopfte. Er hatte gestern, nachdem er sie raus gelassen hatte, wohl vergessen das Fenster offen zu lassen.

#Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein?#, fragte er sich grummelnd und gab sich mental selbst einen Arschtritt, während er sich aus seinem warmen Bett jagte, um seine kleine Freundin ins Zimmer zu lassen und ihr einen Eulenkeks zu geben.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er in die Küche. Da es noch sehr früh war, beschloss er das Frühstück zu machen. Währendessen überlegte er, was es mit dem Traum auf sich haben könnte, schmiss diesen Gedanken jedoch selbst aus seinem Kopf, da er fand, dass es einfach ein stinknormaler Traum gewesen war, nichts weiter.

Als seine Verwandten den Esstisch sahen, waren sie positiv überrascht, da sie ihm gestern eigentlich gesagt hatten, dass er im Haushalten nichts mehr machen brauchte und dazu gehörte ja wohl auch das Essen zuzubereiten. Harry winkte jedoch nur ab, indem er meinte es gern zu tun, solange er es selbst entscheiden durfte.

Nach dem Essen musste Vernon arbeiten, Petunia räumte den Tisch ab und Dudley und Harry spielten Karten, während sie über Gott und die Welt plauderten. Um vierzehn Uhr machten sich Harry, Petunia und Dudley auf den Weg nach London.

---

In der Großstadt angekommen, betraten sie ein großes Kaufhaus, in dem es wirklich alles gab. Als erstes waren Bekleidungsgeschäfte dran.

Dudley kaufte sich ganz normale Jeans und T-Shirts.

Harry suchte sich enge Hosen in den Farben schwarz, dunkelblau, blutrot, weiß und grün aus. Manche hatten auch Verzierungen und Sprüche aufgedruckt.

Seine Pullover und T-Shirt's waren in denselben Farben wie die Hosen, wobei letztere eng geschnitten waren und bei einigen der Kleidungsstücke konnte man

ebenfalls Drucke antreffen.

Die Jacken passten selbstverständlich ebenfalls zu der gewählten Oberbekleidung, genauso wie die Kleinigkeiten namens Unterwäsche und Gürtel.

Zu all dem gesellten sich jeweils zwei Paar Turnschuhe und schwarze Stiefel, von denen ein Paar silberne Schnallen hatte.

Seine Umhänge wollte er dann irgendwann in der Winkelgasse oder in der Nokturngasse besorgen, wenn er den Einkauf der Bücher erledigen würde. Ebenso wollte er sich an diesem Tag dann seine Sehschwäche magisch korrigieren lassen. Aber das war noch eine Weile hin und der Junge konzentrierte sich lieber auf den heutigen Tag und den Einkauf.

Nachdem sie die Kleidung bezahlt hatten, führte sie ihr Weg in einen Laden für Inneneinrichtungen, in dem sie ein neues Bett, sowie einen Kleiderschrank erwarben.

Das neue Bett war größer, als sein altes, was auch nötig war, denn er war in seinem sechsten Schuljahr ziemlich in die Höhe geschossen. Aber auch der Kleiderschrank war riesig, bot also eine Menge Platz für neue Kleidung und andere Dinge, die er darin verstauen wollte.

Schließlich ging es weiter in ein Geschäft, in dem man Tapeten bekam. Er suchte sich welche in schlichtem blau aus.

Als sie dann endlich alles zusammen hatten, fuhren sie nach Hause. Ein Blick auf die Uhr besagte, dass sie für all ihre Einkäufe, geschlagene fünf Stunden gebraucht hatten. Und vor allem Harry war von den ganzen Anproben ziemlich geschafft.

---

Nachdem Harry noch schnell zu Abend gegessen hatte, verschwand er schnell ins Bett. Die neuen Möbel wollte er morgen mit seinem Onkel und Cousin zusammen aufbauen, nachdem das Zimmer tapeziert wäre.

Er selbst hätte sie vermutlich aus alter Gewohnheit, nicht gefragt, doch sie hatten es ihm angeboten.

Als er nun aber in seinem Zimmer war, zog er sich schnell um und machte das Fenster auf. Er wollte morgen ausschlafen, anstatt von seiner Eule geweckt zu werden. Danach kuschelte er sich unter die Decke und fiel auch schon bald darauf in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

---

Als er wieder aufwachte, war bereits Mittag. Also stand er gähnend auf und suchte seine Klamotten raus. Er hatte sich für eine enge Dreiviertelhose in schwarz, ein weißes T-Shirt und natürlich schwarzer Unterwäsche entschieden.

Anschließend marschierte er ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Danach putzte er sich noch schnell die Zähne und versuchte seine eigenwilligen Haare zu bändigen, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

Da sich sein hungriger Magen bemerkbar machte, ließ er Haare Haare sein und lief er die Treppe hinunter.

Als er ins Esszimmer kam, in dem er seine Tante vorfand, die den Tisch deckte, wurde er begrüßt.

»Ah, Harry, gut, dass du wach bist, ich wollt gleich hoch kommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Kannst du bitte Dudley und Vernon holen? Sie sind im Garten«, sagte sie freundlich zu ihm, während sie ihn ansah.

Harry nickte und trat in den Garten.

Dort entdeckte er seinen Onkel, der gerade mit dem Rasenmähen fertig war und das Gerät nun in das kleine Häuschen, welches im Garten stand, transportierte. Dudley lag auf einem Liegestuhl und las ein Sportmagazin.

»Onkel Vernon, Dudley, das Essen ist fertig!«, rief er etwas lauter, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn auch hörten. Dann ging er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wieder ins Haus. 

---

Die Tage bis zu Harrys siebzehnten Geburtstag schleppten sich dahin. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er untätig war, denn er besuchte eine Kampfschule, in der er Schwert- und Dolchkampf lernen konnte.

Kampfsport gehörte auch zu seinem Programm, genauso das morgendliche Joggen, um seinen Körper auf Trab zu halten.

Mit seinen Verwandten verstand er sich von Tag zu Tag besser, auch wenn er noch etwas abweisend blieb.

Seine Hausaufgaben kamen auch nicht zu kurz, wobei er sie eigentlich schon in den ersten Tagen fertig gehabt hatte. Sie waren mehr als nur einfach für ihn gewesen. Denn er war, wider der Erwartungen der Menschen um ihn herum, sehr klug. Er wollte es in der Schule nur nicht zeigen, denn es würde nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn ziehen.

Allerdings hatte er sich vorgenommen, im letzten Jahr sein Können zu zeigen.

Zumindest einen Teil davon.

Und dann kam am dreißigsten Juli der lang ersehnte Brief. Genau ein Tag vor seinem Geburtstag. Harry öffnete ihn und las, was das Zaubereiministerium zu schreiben hatte:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

da Sie morgen, am einunddreißigsten Juli, Ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag feiern, werden Sie volljährig sein. Wir möchten Sie bitten, sich morgen bei uns einzufinden, um alle Formulare auszufüllen. 

_Wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie auch gleich Ihre Apparierprüfung ablegen. Seien Sie morgen bitte um dreizehn Uhr im Zaubereiministerium, fünfter Stock._

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Mary Kelwin

Das war gut. Dann konnte er endlich in die Winkelgasse, ohne dass ihn die Leute vom Phoenixorden verfolgten.

So ging auch der letzte Tag vorbei und als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er nur einen Gedanken:

#Ich bin siebzehn, volljährig!!!#

Er hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können.

---

Schnell suchte er sich eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt raus. Dann hüpfte er in die Dusche und putzte sich hinterher die Zähne. Anschließend eilte er in die Küche, in der seine Verwandten schon auf ihn warteten.

Als er den Raum betrat, wurde er freudig von den drei Personen umarmt. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, doch er ließ es heute zu.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!!! Hier sind deine Geschenke!«, gratulierten sie auch sogleich und zeigten auf einen Berg von bunten Päckchen.

Ungläubig wich er einen Schritt zurück und starrten noch immer auf den Haufen Geschenke, die für ihn sein sollte. Seine Verwandten hatten ihm noch niemals zuvor etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt und es war ein befremdliches Gefühl.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Junge?«, wandte sich Petunia an ihn, da Harry sich plötzlich so seltsam benahm.

»Das ist euer Ernst? Die sind wirklich für mich?«

Die drei sahen ihn erschrocken an und wurden sich bewusst, wieso Harry so reagierte. Deshalb erwiderte Vernon:

»Ja, die sind nur für dich. Ehrlich, Harry, wir hoffen, dass sie dir gefallen.«

Harry machte sich nun doch daran das bunte Geschenkpapier zu entfernen. Zum Vorschein kamen Bücher, mit denen man Französisch und Spanisch lernen konnte. Das hatte er sich gewünscht.

Dann erhielt er weitere neue Kleidung, CDs von Bands, die er mochte, Geld und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten.

Schnell bedankte er sich freudig und lächelte seine Familie an, so dass es sogar seine Augen erreichte. Es machte ihn glücklich, etwas von seinen Verwandten zu bekommen, denn das hatte er sich schon seit Jahren gewünscht.

Als sie sich gerade an den Frühstückstisch setzen wollten, kamen fünf Eulen durch dass offene Fenster geflogen.

Sie landeten auf der Couch und fiepten glücklich herum. Harry lief zu ihnen, um einer nach der anderen die Pakete abzunehmen.

Eine der fünf hatte nur einen Brief bei sich. Als sie ihr Gepäck losgeworden waren, machten sie sich auch gleich wieder auf den Weg ins Freie, um wieder abzuhauen. Nur Hedwig blieb da.

Neugierig machte er sich sogleich an diesen Geschenken zu schaffen. Zuerst nahm er das Geschenk von Fred und George in die Hand und öffnete den darauf befestigten Brief:

_Hi, Jamie!!!_

ALLES GUTE ZUM SIEBZEHNTEN GEBURTSTAG!!!!!!!!!  
Wir hoffen doch, dass es dir gut geht!? Also, uns geht es super, obwohl wir gerne mal wieder dein Gesicht sehen würden...  
Wir hätten dir ja in letzter Zeit gerne geschrieben, aber in unserem Laden ist die Hölle los! Wir hoffen, du hast Verständnis dafür, Kleiner!  
Vermutlich denkst du, dass zum Briefe schreiben immer Zeit ist… Na ja, sonst ja, aber wir fallen abends immer todmüde ins Bett und stehen morgens sehr früh wieder auf.  
Nachher gehen wir mal wieder ins Hauptquartier, schließlich waren wir da schon seit Anfang der Ferien nicht mehr. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald!  
Lass dich nicht unterkriegen und einen schönen Geburtstag!!! Und sei uns bitte nicht böse...

Wir haben dich lieb, Kurzer,  
Gred und Foerge  
  
Harry musste lächeln. Ja, das waren Fred und George, wie er sie kannte. Sie waren gute Freunde für ihn geworden und er konnte mit ihnen über alles reden, das wusste er.

Doch er tat es nicht. Dafür brauchte er noch Zeit.

Während diesen Gedanken packte er das Geschenk von ihnen aus.

Hervor kam eine Menge von Scherzartikeln, von denen er die meisten nicht mal kannte.

#Müssen wohl neue sein#, überlegte er die Schultern zuckend. Nach kurzer Betrachtung machte er sich an Hagrids Geschenk. Doch zuerst las er wieder den Brief. Bei seinem großen Freund konnte man ja schließlich nie wissen…

_Hallo, Harry,  
alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie geht's dir? Mir geht's gut. Jetzt biste volljährig, hm? Wird auch langsam Zeit, so kannst du dich richtig wehren, falls Du-weißt-schon-wer angreift. Bei deinem Geschenk hab ich auch noch meine Plätzchen dazugelegt, die ich immer selbst backe. Die magst sie doch so, stimmt es? Also, ich muss dann wieder, O-... Nein, Madam Maxime für dich - wartet auf mich._

Ich hoffe, die Muggel behandeln dich anständig,  
Hagrid

P.S: Wenn du wieder ins Hauptquartier kommst, erwartet dich ein freudige Überraschung.

Fragend zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch.

#Überraschung??? Das hatte bei Hagrid noch nie gute Folgen. Aber ich sollte mich trotzdem einfach mal überraschen lassen. Hmm… Ich hoffe, die Muggel behandeln dich anständig.´ Ich hasse diesen Satz! Gut, dass die Zwillinge es nicht hingeschrieben haben, sie wissen ja, dass ich es nicht gern habe, mich bemitleiden zu lassen. Einfach nervend!!!#, dachte er zum Schluss verbittert.

Hagrid's Geschenk war dieses Mal harmlos, abgesehen von den Steinplätzen, die er auch sogleich von sich weg, auf den Tisch legte. Das Geschenk des Wildhüters bestand aus einem Buch über die verschiedenen Drachen und deren Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften.

Nun kam der Hogwartsbrief dran. Doch in diesem standen nur das Übliche und die Bücherliste. Dann nahm er Hermines Brief und las ihn:

_Hi, Harry,  
alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Geht's dir gut? Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht? Wenn nicht, solltest du sie langsam machen, aber du hörst letztendlich ja doch nicht auf mich, hab ich Recht? _

_Ron und ich sind im Hauptquartier und du weißt ja gar nicht, wer noch da ist, Harry!!! Aber ich sag's dir lieber nicht, du würdest es mir ja doch nicht glauben. _

_Wie behandeln dich die Muggel? Ich hoffe doch gut. Es tut mir übrigens leid, dass wir dir nicht schreiben durften, doch Professor Dumbledore hat es uns wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem verboten. Dass du nicht schon vorher kommen durftest, tut mir übrigens auch leid. Aber morgen wird man dich abholen. Ist doch toll, oder? Näheres schreibt dir Ron in seinem Brief._

In Liebe,  
Hermine  
  
#Ich frage mich, wer wohl da ist... Na ja, auch egal. Was mich mehr aufregt, ist dieses beschissenes Mitleid! Können die nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?!  
Was soll das überhaupt mit dem Abholen? Denken die etwa, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffe, dorthin zu apparieren? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Vielleicht wissen sie ja auch gar nicht, dass ich heut schon meine Prüfungen mache? Na ja, ich werd ihnen trotzdem verklickern, das ich alleine komme#, dachte er wütend und riss das Papier von Hermines Geschenk, welches - wie sollte es auch anders sein - ein Buch war.

Der Titel lautete: Wie man sich gegen schwarze Flüche wehren kann.

Schon wieder wanderte eine Augenbraue von Dumbledores Goldjungen nach oben. Dachte das Mädchen allen ernstes, das er so weit zurück lag und nicht mal das wusste?? Abnormal! Sonst wusste sie doch immer alles.

Nachdem er sich ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was er mit dem Buch anfangen sollte, hatte er Rons Brief geöffnet.

_Hi, Kumpel!  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich bin ja jetzt auch siebzehn und in zwei Wochen mach ich meine Apparierprüfung. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich richtig Schiss davor. Na ja, wie geht's dir so? _

_Deine Muggelverwandten behandeln dich doch einigermaßen gut, oder? _

_Ich bin ja im Hauptquartier und du würdest mir nie glauben, wer noch da ist. Das ist wirklich voll cool. Aber es soll ja eine Überraschung sein und deshalb sag ich es dir auch nicht. _

_Moody, Tonks, Professor Lupin und noch ein paar andere wollen dich morgen um fünfzehn Uhr rum abholen. Ist das nicht cool? Meine Mutter wuselt schon den ganzen Tag herum und fragt alle, was sie morgen kochen soll, da man dich bestimmt wieder aufpäppeln muss. Kennst sie ja. _

_Aber Ginny ist noch schlimmer. Die steht schon den ganzen Tag vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und weiß nicht, was sie anziehen soll. Ich denk, dass sie immer noch in dich verknallt ist. Also wir sehen uns dann morgen, ich freu mich schon!_

Ron

P.S: Mine nervt mit ihrem ganzen Hausaufgabenkram...  
  
Schon wieder Mitleid. Hatte er etwas anderes erwartet? Nein.

#Ich sollte ihnen wohl am besten gleich schreiben, dass ich morgen von selbst komme. Aber zuerst esse ich etwas#, überlegte Harry und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Dudley kam.

»Hey, Harry, kommst du essen? Was hast du eigentlich für Geschenke bekommen? Cool, Kekse, darf ich?«, fragte er auch sogleich.

Harry, noch in Gedanken, wer wohl die Überraschung sein sollte, nickte abwesend. Doch als er realisierte, was sein Cousin gesagt hatte, sah er schnell auf und erblickte zu seinem Schrecken Dudley, der schon fast einen von Hagrids Steinkeksen verdrücken wollte.

Schnell reagierte er und schlug ihm den Keks aus der Hand. Völlig perplex starrte sein Gegenüber ihn an.

»Ich dachte, ich darf ihn essen?«, wollte er immer noch perplex wissen. Harry musste leise lachen, aufgrund des völlig verwirrten und auch leicht schmollenden Gesichts.

»Du solltest mir dankbar sein, Dud, denn wenn du deine Zähne behalten willst, solltest du diese Kekse soweit wie möglich von deinem Mund entfernt lassen. Ich zeigs dir«, grinste der Junge-der-lebte und schmiss den Keks auf den Boden, um dann so hart wie möglich drauf zu treten. Als er seinen Fuß wieder entfernte, entdeckte er einen makellosen Keks, der ganz und gar nicht den Anschein machte, dass man soeben mit all seiner Kraft auf ihm herumgetrampelt hatte.

Nach einer Minute fing sich Dudley wieder und sah seinen Cousin an.

»Danke, Harry. Du hast mir gerade mein Gebiss gerettet...«, brachte er hervor und schaute wieder verwirrt zu dem Keks auf dem Boden.

Harry lachte leise und hob den Keks auf, nahm auch die restlichen Plätzchen von Hagrid und warf sie in der Küche in den Mülleimer.

#Jedes Jahr das Gleiche...#, schmunzelte er in Gedanken. Dann aß er sein Frühstück und erzählte seinen Verwandten nebenbei von seinen Geschenken, die das du interessieren schien. Nachdem er seiner Tante beim Abräumen geholfen hatte, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer und verstaute dort seine Geschenke. Dann machte er sich daran den Brief zu schreiben, um hier morgen kein Besuch zu bekommen. Als er fertig war, las er ihn noch mal durch. Er war sehr kurz, wie Harry feststellen musste, aber das war ihm schnuppe.

_Hi, Ron, hi, Hermine!  
Ich brauche nicht abgeholt zu werden. Ich komme von alleine, sie brauchen gar nicht erst hier erscheinen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt das verstanden? Ich komme, wann ich Lust dazu habe. Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte so etwas selbst entscheiden! Man sieht sich morgen irgendwann. Die genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich noch nicht._

Harry  
  
Danach sah er auf seine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon zwölf Uhr war. Hastig eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, in dem seine Tante anzutreffen war. »Tante Petunia, wo ist Onkel Vernon?«, fragte er.

»Der ist schnell zur Arbeit gefahren, da er gerade einen Anruf bekommen hat. Irgendwas soll passiert sein, ich weiß nicht genau, was. Warum denn eigentlich?« »Ich muss nach London, Tante Petunia. Wegen meiner Volljährigkeit und der Apparierprüfung«, antwortete er ihr.

»Ich kann dich ja fahren, wenn du willst. Musst du jetzt schon gehen?«, lächelte sie freundlich.

»Ja, danke, Tante, das wäre toll!«, bedankte sich Harry und wartete, bis sie sich den Autoschlüssel und den Hausschlüssel geschnappt und Dudley noch zugerufen hatte, dass sie kurz weg wäre. Dann verließen sie das Haus und fuhren nach London. 

---

Nach einer Fahrt von fünfundvierzig Minuten kamen sie schließlich an. Tante Petunia ließ ihn dort raus, wo er schon mit Mr. Weasley gewesen war, an der Telefonzelle. Nachdem er sich von seiner Tante verabschiedet und ihr vergewissert hatte, alleine nach Hause zu kommen, fuhr sie davon.

Harry trat in die Telefonstelle, nannte seinen Namen und den Grund, weshalb er hier war und kurze Zeit darauf stand er auch schon am Schalter.

Kurz übergab er dort seinen Zauberstab und anschließend marschierte er zum Aufzug. Im fünften Stock trat er aus diesem und wich ein paar Memos ((AdA: diese kleinen Papierfetzen, die innerhalb vom Ministerium Nachrichten weitergegeben werden)) aus. Er suchte das Büro, in das er bestellt worden war und klopfte an.

Nach einem »Herein!« vom Inneren des Raumes, trat er ein.

»Ah, Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Mein Name ist Mary Kelwin. Ich schlage vor, dass wir gleich zum Punkt kommen. Hier sind die Formulare, die Sie ausfüllen müssen. Den Rest mache dann ich«, erklärte sie freundlich und reichte ihm ein paar Papiere.

Harry nickte und füllte sie auch sogleich aus. Kaum, dass er die Feder wieder hingelegt hatte, klopfte es erneut und Mrs. Kelwin rief wieder ein »Herein!«, wie sie es schon bei ihm getan hatte. Durch die Tür kamen eine blonde Frau, im Alter von dreißig Jahren, wie Harry sie einschätzte, und ein etwas älterer Mann.

»Hallo, Mary, guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Wie man uns mitteilte, wollen Sie heute die Apparierprüfung machen? Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, können wir gleich anfangen. Sie wissen sicher, wie es geht, oder?«

Nach einem Nicken seitens Harrys fuhr er fort:

»Gut. Wir sind übrigens die Prüfer. Wenn Sie es schaffen, können Sie gleich von hier aus nach Hause oder sonst wohin apparieren, das ist egal. Mein Name ist William Brown und dies hier ist Carolin Sawyer.«

Während seiner Worte hatte er auf die blonde Frau gezeigt. Harry nickte wieder, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

»Nun, wir können ja hier schon einmal anfangen. William, würdest du an den Zielort apparieren?«, fragte nun Mrs. Sawyer. Diese Mal kam ein Nicken von Mr. Brown und keine Sekunde später war er mit einem leisem Plopp verschwunden.

Nun wandte sich Mrs. Sawyer an Harry, der mittlerweile von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

»Der Zielort ist Hogsmeade. Um genau zu sein, vor dem Drei Besen´. Mr. Brown erwartet Sie dort und natürlich müssen Sie heil ankommen. Das heißt, alle Körperteile sind dort, wo sie hingehören. Gibt es dazu noch eine Frage, Mr. Potter?«, fragte sie.

»Nein, Mrs. Sawyer, ich habe alles verstanden«, antwortete er leicht genervt. Sie redete mit ihm, als ob er noch ein Kleinkind wäre.

Denn das hätten ja sogar Crabbe und Goyle kapiert und die waren ja nicht gerade als große Leuchten bekannt.

Sie nickte und gab Harry damit zu verstehen, dass er anfangen konnte. Er konzentrierte sich und keine zwei Sekunden später stand er vor dem Drei Besen´. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren alle Körperteile noch dran. Ein paar Sekunden später stand auch Mrs. Sawyer und Mr. Brown neben ihm.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter, Sie haben bestanden!«, gratulierte Mrs. Sawyer auch sogleich.

»Vielen Dank. Muss ich noch mal ins Ministerium zurück oder kann ich gleich nach Hause apparieren?«, fragte er etwas freundlicher als vorhin. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und zog ein beschriftetes Pergament aus der Tasche.

»Sie müssen nur hier unterschreiben und der Rest wird von uns erledigt«, sagte sie, während das Pergament auf einen Tisch, der vor dem Pub stand, gelegt wurde und eine Feder und Tinte daneben gestellt wurden. Harry unterschrieb schnell und verabschiedete sich darauf von den beiden, um in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Er wollte erst nach einem kurzen Einkauf nach Hause gehen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, um mal bei Gringotts vorbei zu schauen, denn er brauchte wieder Geld. 

---

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er vor dem riesigen, weißen Haus und atmete die frische Luft ein.

#Das war mal wieder eine haarsträubende Fahrt gewesen. Diese Höllenkarren sollte man verbieten#, dachte er, ehe er sich zu Flourish & Blotts´ aufmachte, um seine neue Schulbücher zu kaufen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit legte er sich auch noch ein paar andere Bücher, die sein Interesse weckten. Nachdem er bezahlt und seine Sachen geschrumpft hatte, suchte er sich einem Friseur, der ganz in der Nähe des Buchladens war. Er wies den Friseur an, das Schwarz seiner Haare so intensiver zu färben, dass es den Anschein erweckte, alles Licht zu absorbieren. Und als er sich am Ende im Spiegel betrachtete, musste er grinsen, denn es sah einfach viel besser aus.

Nur diese lästige Brille musste noch weg. Doch das würde erst später erledigt werden.

Mit seinem neuen Style ging er zu Madame Malkins, um sich neue Hogwartsumhänge zu kaufen, denn er war ja schließlich gewachsen. Danach lief er in die Nokturngasse.

Dort betrat er ebenfalls einen Buchladen, in dem er ein paar schwarzmagische Bücher entdeckte, die ihm gefielen. Als er wieder auf der Schwarzmagiergasse entlang stiefelte, fand er einen Optiker.

Dort konnte er endlich seine Sehschwäche korrigieren lassen. Der Spruch war zwar schwarzmagisch – was seinem Standort nach nicht überraschend war - doch interessierte ihn das herzlichst wenig, solange er nur dieses Klappergestell loswurde.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der der Spruch hatte wirken müssen, sah er besser als je zuvor mit Brille. Die landete auch sogleich im Müll.

Danach verließ er den Laden wieder, allerdings nicht, ohne ein beachtliches Sümmchen Geld hinterlassen zu haben. Gegenüber dem Optiker sah er einen Schmuckladen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, verschiedene Ketten, Armbänder und Ringe zu kaufen.

Danach suchte er ein Waffengeschäft auf, in dem er sich ein mit Runen und Rubinen bestücktes Schwert und zwei Dolche - einer mit Gift und der andere normal - kaufte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Laufens marschierte er in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft. Dort erstand er zwei schwarze Umhänge. Beide waren aus Drachenhaut angefertigt und reichten fast bist zum Boden. Der eine hatte lange Ärmel und der andere gar keine. Die beiden Umhänge auf dem Arm, beförderte er noch weitere in schwarz, blutrot und grün oben drauf.

Dann entdeckte er beim Stöbern einen Ständer mit ausgefallenen Hemden. Das Besondere an ihnen war, dass sich die Motive bewegten. Er fand zwei, die ihn begeisterten. Das eine war slytheringrün und hatte einen silbernen Drachen mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf dem Rücken, das andere war schwarz und zeigte einen Basilisken, der sich um die Taille wand. Zuletzt kaufte er sich noch eine schwarze Seitentasche.

Nachdem er alles, wie immer, verkleinert hatte und wieder aus dem Laden getreten war, wollte er eigentlich zurück in die Winkelgasse, doch ihm stach ein weiter Laden ins Auge. Es war eine Tierhandlung.

Mit sicheren Schritten überquerte er die Straße und hielt auf das Geschäft zu.

Kurz darauf war er auch schon im Laden.

Drinnen war es dunkel und aus einer Ecke konnte er gezischte Wörter vernehmen. Er trat näher und bald darauf verstummten die Stimmen. Erfreut stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass er Schlangen gefunden hatte.

#Warum eigentlich nicht?#, dachte er sich und schaute sich die Tiere genauer an. Bei einer schwarzen Königskobra mit saphirblauen Augen, deren Körper mit weißen Strichen überzogen war, blieb er stehen. Sie faszinierte ihn.

::Hallo, Süße. Na wie geht's dir?::, fragte er sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Diese Schlange schaute ihn verwundert an. Genauso auch die restlichen, doch das ignorierte er gekonnt. Bald erhielt die Königskobra ihre Fassung wieder.

::Mir geht es nicht so gut. Ich will endlich hier raus, Meister. Hier ist es so öde, da hätte man ja in der Wüste mehr Spaß::, sagte sie deprimiert.

::Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja mit mir mitkommen::, lächelte Harry. Die Augen der weiblichen Schlange blitzten freudig auf.

::Sehr gerne, Meister. Das würde mich sehr freuen!::, zischelte sie aufgeregt.

Harry lachte leise.

::Das ist gut. Aber bitte nenn mich nicht Meister. Ich heiße Harry. Du kannst aber auch Jamie oder Ray sagen. Hast du schon einen Namen?::

::Okay. Nein, ich habe leider noch keinen Namen::, erwiderte sie traurig.

::Das ist doch kein Problem. Wir finden schon noch einen passen für dich::, meinte Harry aufmunternd.

::Aber jetzt sollte ich mal nach dem Verkäufer Ausschau halten. Ich komme gleich wieder, Süße::, versicherte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und an die Theke mit der Kasse ging.

Er wartete und wartete und erst nachdem er »Hallo!« geschrieen hatte, kam ein Mann angewuselt.

»Ja, bitte?«, fragte er freundlich.

»Ich möchte eine von Ihren Schlangen kaufen«, erklärte Harry sein Anliegen. Der Mann starrte ihn einfach nur an, womöglich wusste er nicht, was er von seinem Kunden halten sollte. Dem jungen Mann war das egal, deshalb fragte er:

»Kann ich mir jetzt die Schlange holen, die ich gerne hätte?« Der Verkäufer nickte erschrocken und wollte schon selbst los, um sie zu holen, doch Harry war ihm zuvor gekommen und hatte seine Hand in den Käfig gestreckt. Ohne zu zögern schlängelte sich die Kobra an seinem Arm hoch und machte es sich unter seinem T-Shirt bequem.

Der Verkäufer hatte große Augen bekommen. Sonst waren Schlangen, egal welche Art, nicht so zutraulich.

»Sie wissen doch, welche es war, oder? Können Sie mir den Preis nennen?«, riss Harry den Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser nickte und lief zur Kasse. Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige den verlangten Preis bezahlt hatte, erklärte der Händler noch etwas zu seinem neuen Haustier:

»Ihre Schlange wird übrigens noch wachsen. Sie ist jetzt ungefähr vierzig Centimeter lang, aber sie kann bis zu zwei Metern werden. Sie ist nämlich noch sehr jung. Ob sie magisch ist, weiß ich nicht, aber das kann sich ja noch herausstellen.«

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann.

---

Letzten Endes hatte er sich in der Winkelgasse noch ein Eis genehmigt, bevor er in den Ligusterweg Nummer vier, direkt in sein Zimmer, appariert war. Nachdem er seine Sachen verstaut hatte, kam er in die Küche runter.

»Oh, das Geburtstagkind ist wieder da. Wann bist du denn gekommen und wie?«, wurde er von seinem Onkel begrüßt.

»Hallo, Onkel Vernon. Ich bin gerade in mein Zimmer appariert. Hab die Prüfung bestanden«, freute sich sein Neffe. Dann machte sich plötzlich seine kleine Schlangenfreundlin bemerkbar. Sie war vorhin eingeschlafen.

Sie streckte ihren Kopf aus Harrys Kragen heraus und orientierte sich. Die Dursleys wichen erschrocken zurück.

»Keine Angst, ich hab sie so gesagt, unter Kontrolle. Sie wird euch nichts tun«, versicherte Harry ehrlich.

»Oh Mann, wie kommst du denn an die Schlange und weshalb bist du dir da so sicher?«, fragte seine Tante immer noch etwas zurückweichend.

»Ich habe euch doch von meinem zweiten Jahr erzählt, oder? Ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen und ich hab sie vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten in einem Zaubererladen gekauft.«, erklärte er zur Beruhigung seiner Familie.

::Harry, hast du schon einen Namen für mich gefunden?::, unterbrach die Königskobra das Gespräche.

.:Ja. Gefällt dir der Name Licentia? Das bedeutet auf Latein Freiheit.::

::Der Name gefällt mir schon, sehr sogar. Aber warum Freiheit?::

::Weil es das ist, was ich mir wünsche. Ich möchte endlich mein eigenes Leben leben. Aber das kann ich erst, wenn Voldemort Geschichte ist, das ist mir klar::, sagte er traurig lächelnd.

Licentia strich ihm aufmunternd mit ihrem Kopf über die Wange. Und es half, er fühlte sich etwas besser. Dann blickte er wieder zu seinen Verwandten.

»Übrigens heißt sie Licentia!«

Dann kam Dudley auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, um das Tier streicheln zu können. Sie kam ihm mit den Kopf nähern und stupste seine Hand an, um ihn anzuspornen. Es half, denn er fasste den Mut und begann sie sanft zu streicheln. Nun kamen auch Vernon und Petunia und sahen sie sich näher an.

»Sie ist sehr hübsch«, sagte Petunia und Vernon stimmte ihr zu. Harry lächelte.

::Sag ihnen ein Danke von mir. Sie sind sehr freundlich::, zischelte Licentia zu Harry. Er übersetzte es für seine Verwandten, die darauf fröhlich lächelten. Der restliche Tag verlief ganz gut.

Harry und seine Verwandten verstanden sich immer besser. 

---

Als der Gryffindor am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es eigentlich schon Mittag, denn die Uhr zeigte vierzehn Uhr an. Es war gestern oder eher heute, erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen. Licentia lag neben ihm und schlief noch.

Um sie nicht zu wecken, stand er vorsichtig auf und machte sich dann an seinem Kleiderschrank zu schaffen.

Er entschied sich für eine enge schwarze Hose und ein genauso enges rotes T-Shirt mit einem schwarzen Drachen auf dem Rücken. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte einen Block und Stifte heraus.

Er zeichnete seit einer Weile sehr gern und auch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Nach einer halben Stunde sah er sich sein Werk an und musste ehrlich sagen, dass es dem Original ziemlich glich. Ob Sirius sich erkennen würde? Harry hatte ihn in seiner Animagusform gezeichnet, also einen großen, schwarzen Hund mit klaren, blauen Augen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Zischeln hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte bemerkte er eine gähnende Licentia.

::Na, auch mal wach?::, fragte er frech.

::Ja, Ray.:: Es gab eine kurze Pause, doch dann sprach sie weiter.

::Ray, ich habe Hunger...::, drängelte sie kindlich und Harry musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.

::Was willst du denn haben?::, fragte er grinsend.

::Eine Maus wäre toll.::

In solchen Momenten war Harry froh, siebzehn zu sein. Er machte eine kurze Handbewegung und es erschien ein Tablett, auf dem zwei tote Mäuse lagen.

::Guten Appetit::, wünschte er.

Licentia stürzte sich gleich auf ihre Mahlzeit. Nachdem sie fertig war, ließ Harry das Tablett verschwinden und die Schlange wand sich um seinen Arm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in die Küche. Dort fanden sie drei verschlafene Gestalten vor. Jede war über eine Tasse Kaffee gebeugt.

»Guten Morgen, nein, wohl eher Nachmittag. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr auch ein bisschen neben der Spur…«, grüßte Harry seine Verwandten.

Die sahen auf und lächelten schwach.

»Ja, ich glaub, ich schlaf gleich ein«, gähnte Dudley. Und wie ja bekannt war, war das gähnen ansteckend, so dass auch Petunia und Vernon es sich nicht verkneifen konnten.

Belustigt setzte sich Harry auf den freien Stuhl und machte eine kurze Handbewegung. Plötzlich stand eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihm und er begann zu schlürfen. Nachdem sie alle etwas gegessen hatten, verschwand Harry wieder in sein Zimmer und packte alles in seinen Koffer, dessen Innenleben er vergrößert hatte. Dann schrumpfte er ihn und ging zu Hedwig, die sich alles mit angesehen hatte.

»He, Hedwig. Ich komme heute Abend zum Grimmauldplatz Zwölf, in Ordnung? Du kannst schon mal vor, wenn du willst. Wir sehen uns dann dort und pass auf dich auf, Süße.«

Hedwig verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten Knappern an seinem Finger und flog aus dem Fenster. Kurz sah der Retter der Zauberwelt ihr nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seiner Zimmertür. Kurz drehte er sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch alles hatte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, ging er die Treppe runter.

Seine Tante fand der Schwarzhaarige an der Spüle vor, seinen Cousin beim Telefonieren und sein Onkel las die Zeitung.

»Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, ich muss jetzt los«, sagte er.

Sein Onkel sah auf und blickte ihn leicht traurig an. Seine Tante machte es ihm nach und Dudley verabschiedete sich bei seinem Freund am Hörer, denn auch er hatte Gesagtes mitbekommen.

»Kommst du uns irgendwann wieder besuchen, Harry?«, durchbrach Tante Petunia die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte.

»Natürlich, Tante Petunia, wenn ihr es mir erlaubt, gerne.«

Dudley kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

»Pass auf dich auf, Cousin«, murmelte er, doch Harry und auch Dudleys Eltern hatten es verstanden.

»Klar, Dudley, kennst mich doch. Ich komm ja bald wieder, wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ja auch in den Weihnachtsferien herkommen«, schlug er vor. Sie bejahten fröhlich und jeder umarmte Harry noch einmal. Danach drehte sich der Gryffindor um und war mit einem fast nicht hörbaren Plopp´ verschwunden. 

---

In der Nokturngasse tauchte er wieder auf und suchte den Tattooladen, den er gestern noch gesehen hatte. Nach fünfzehn Minuten fand er ihn schließlich auch.

Er trat ein und wurde sofort von einer schwarzhaarigen Frau begrüßt, die ihm entgegen kam:

»Hallo. Wie kann ich dir helfen?«

»Ich hätte gern ein Tattoo. Hier habe ich das Motiv.«

Damit zog er seinen gezeichneten Sirius-Hund aus der Tasche, die er umhatte.

»Wohin soll denn das Motiv?«

Harry erklärte ihr, dass er den Hund er auf der rechten Schulter haben wollte. Und so hatte er zwei Stunden später schließlich das Bild seines Paten an gewünschtem Platz.

Gut gelaunt verließ er den Laden, nachdem er bezahlt hatte. Jetzt würde er vor das Haus Nummer 12 am Grimmauldplatz apparieren und dann endlich diese Überraschung herausfinden.

Und genau das tat er. 

---

Als Harry vor dem Haus der Blacks stand, kamen in ihm Erinnerungen hoch, die er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. Langsam schritt er auf die Haustür zu und klingelte. Schon hörte er das Gekreische der alten Mrs. Black.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs. Weasley stand vor ihm. »Harry!!!«, rief sie glücklich und umarmte ihn mütterlich.

Am liebsten hätte er sie von sich geschoben, doch er ließ es geschehen. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Bock auf eine beleidigte Mrs. Weasley.

Die Frau ließ ihn los, so dass er jetzt einen Blick auf die Personen hatte, die hinter ihr standen. Vier von ihnen kamen ihm ziemlich bekannt und doch fremd vor. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Als er Dumbledore erblickte, gesellte sich die zweite Braue zur ersten und der Goldjunge sah ihn mit einem Was-zum-Henker-soll-dass-denn-werden Blick an.

Noch einmal sah er sich die vier Personen an, dann begann er zu sprechen...


	3. 21 Jahre in der Zukunft

Legende:

»Gerede«

#Gedanken#

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**21 Jahre in der Zukunft**

Remus Lupin war gerade auf dem Weg in die Große Halle um das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen, als er hinter sich ein »REMUS!!!« hörte. Kurz darauf standen neben ihm auch schon schwer schnaufend seine zwei besten Freunde. Nach der kleinen Verschnaufpause, die sie Remus' Meinung nach auch dringend gebraucht hatten, wedelte Sirius mit einem Buch vor der Nase des Gryffindorvertrauensschüler herum. Was Remus überraschte war das Gesicht, welches er dabei machte. Die zwei Schwarzhaarigen strahlten doch tatsächlich so als ob ihnen gerade der beste Streich der letzten sechs Jahre gelungen wäre.

#Aber was hat das mir dem Buch zu tun?#, fragte er sich und beschloss dem Buch nicht zu trauen. Während seinen ganzen Überlegungen hatte Sirius nicht aufgehört ihm das geheimnisvolle Buch fast auf seine Nase zu schlagen, so nah war er ihm bereits. Völlig genervt und mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf das kleine Objekt, schnappte er es ihm aus der Hand.

»Warum strahlt ihr wie ein Honigkuchenpferd? Was habt ihr ausgeheckt? Ist es lebensgefährlich?«, wollte Remus auch prompt wissen. James und Sirius sahen ihn empört an.

»Also entschuldige mal, aber wir haben nichts ausgeheckt. Wir haben nur etwas gefunden, dass interessant werden könnte. Wenn du Seite Zweiunddreißig aufschlägst, weißt du auch was wir meinen. Außerdem haben wir noch nie lebengefährliche Streiche gespielt!«, entrüstete sich auch sogleich James. Neben ihm nickte Sirius heftig. Seufzend schlug Remus das Buch auf und als er die Zweiunddreißigste Seite las, runzelte er die Stirn.

»Was soll das heißen: Du wirst Dinge erfahren die du zu deiner Zeit nie erfahren wirst. Sowohl schlechte als auch gute. Es kommt ganz darauf an was du warst, was du bist und vorallem was du sein wirst. Doch dein Weg zurück ist nicht gewiss«, fragte er an die zwei gewand. Ihr Strahlen hatte sich noch nicht gelegt.

»Keine Ahnung, aber genau das ist doch das Interessante. Wir werden es rausfinden und du machst natürlich mit, Moony«, grinste James.

»Aber ihr braucht noch diese komische Kugel. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr sie habt oder?« Gerade hatte er sich noch Hoffnugen gemacht, es doch nicht machen zu müssen. Denn bei etwas was sich James und Sirius überlegten, musste man meistens vorsichtig sein. Doch all seine Hoffnung hatte das noch breitere Grinsen von ihnen entfernt.

»Unsinn Moony. Deswegen sind wir ja erst auf das Buch gestoßen. Wir wollten herausfinden was das für eine Kugel ist. Ich hab sie übrigens von meinen Eltern ausgeliehen. So etwas kann man ja nicht auf dem Dachboden verrotten lassen, findest du nicht?«, fügte Sirius noch zuckersüß dazu.

»Also hast du sie gestohlen, Tatze«, fasste Remus die Geschichte zusammen. Sirius wollte zwar beleidigt aussehen, doch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte ihn verraten. Lachend gingen sie in die Große Halle, da sie während des Gesprächs weiter gelaufen waren. Als sie sich an ihren Haustisch setzten kam ihr Freund Wurmschwanz dazu und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Remus.

»Oh man, ich muss heute Abend noch nachsitzen«, jammerte er.

»Tja Peter, so ist das halt wenn man seine Hausaufgaben drei mal hintereinander nicht macht«, tadelte ihn Lily die sich gerade neben James quetschte und ihn zur Begrüßung kurz küsste. Diesem gefiel es allerdings gar nicht nur so ein kurzen gekriegt zu haben und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

»Oh kommt schon ihr Turteltauben! Ich ess gerade«, stöhnte Sirius worauf Wurmschwanz kichern musste. James warf beiden einen tödlichen Blick zu und aß sein Essen beleidigt. Jetzt mussten auch Lily, Remus und Sirius kichern.

»Jaja macht euch nur lustig über mich. Mit mir kann mans ja machen«, brummte Krone in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Darauf brachen die vier in schallendes Gelächter aus, worauf James zu schmollen anfing. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Peter von ihnen und ging ängstlich zu Professor McGonagall, bei der er seine Strafarbeit erhalten hatte. Moony, Tatze, Krone und Lily gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Währendessen erzählten James und Sirius ihr begeistert von der Kugel und was sie herusgefunden hatten. Lily reagierte darauf ähnlich wie Remus und vertraute dieser Kugel und dem Buch nicht. Doch da sie die Jungs nicht alleine lassen wollte, schloss sie sich ihnen an, als die drei Rumtreiber in ihren Schlafsaal stiefelten. Glücklicherweise war außer ihnen niemand da.

»Gut setzt euch auf den Boden, ich hol die Posteritaskugel«, meinte Sirius und kramte in seinem Koffer.

»Posteritaskugel? Heißt so das Ding?«, fragte Lily. Sirius nickte darauf und zog grinsend eine fußballgroße Kugel heraus, in der blauer Nebel wirbelte. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und guckten sich die Kugel interessiert an. Sirius suchte nach der Seite, auf der die Kugel und der Zauberspruch abgebildet waren. Bald darauf fand er sie und sah nochmal seine Freunde an.

»Seid ihr bereit? Ich werde jetzt die Zauberformel sprechen«, warnte er sie, worauf er vier mal ein Nicken bekam. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: »Tempusiter!« Dann passierte alles sehr schnell. Die Kugel zersprang, der blaue Nebel umhüllte sie, so dass sie nichts mehr sahen, und sie fühlten alle gleichzeitig ein bekanntes Ziehen an ihrem Bauchnabel. Genau wie bei einem Portschlüssel. Nach kurzer Zeit spürten sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen und der Nebel verschwand allmählich. Als sie sich umsahen, erkannten sie, dass sie, trotz der Dunkelheit, immer noch auf dem Hogwartsgelände waren.

»Ich packs einfach nicht! Das war mit Sicherheit nur ein Portschlüssel! Wenn ich denjenigen finde, der dieses beschissene Buch geschrieben hat, der kann sich auf ne Standpauke einstellen, die sich gewaschen hat!«, regte Sirius sich auf und stampfte dabei ein paar mal mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

»Hör auf Siri! Das ist doch kindisch. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, dass nichts schlimmes passiert ist«, meinte Remus und schritt zum Tor herauf. Lily stimmte ihm zu und schubste die Jungs Richtung Tor. Frustiert stöhnten sie auf.

#Das hätte so lustig sein können...#, dachten sie gleichzeitig. Als sie bei dem Bild der fetten Dame ankamen, sah diese überrascht zu den vier Teenager. Bei James blieb sie hängen.

»Harry, was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du denn nicht zu Hause?«, rief sie leicht erschrocken. James glotzte sie an als sei sie von dem anderen Stern. Remus räusperte sich.

»Also erstens es sind keine Ferien mehr und James wurde glücklicherweise noch nicht von der Schule geschmissen. Zweitens, warum nennen Sie ihn Harry?«, fragte er zum Schluss recht interessiert. Auch die anderen spitzten die Ohren. Die fette Dame runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und sah sich alle noch einmal genauer an. Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis.

»Oh Merlin...«, wisperte sie. »Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans und James Potter. Aber wie ist das möglich?«, fragte sie sich am Ende selbst. Die vier Freunde sahen sie nun skeptisch an.

»Wollen Sie nun endlich das Passwort oder nicht? Ich hab heut noch was besseres zu tun als Ihnen zu zuhören, wenn Sie betrunken sind!«, sagte Sirius genervt. Kein Wunder. Zuerst suchten James und er stundenlang in der Bibliothek nach dem Buch und fanden es erst in der Verbotenen Abteilung, nachdem sie James' Tarnumhang einfach geschnappt hatten. Später explodierte diese scheiß Kugel, dann wurden sie in diesen dämmlichen Rauch eingehüllt, anschließend landeten sie wieder auf dem Hogwartsgelände, gerade eben durften sie den ganzen Weg wieder hier hoch latschen und zuguterletzt müssen sie auch noch einem besoffenem Porträt zuhören.

#Was für ein beschissener Tag#, erkannte Sirius murrend. Das Porträt schwang ohne Passwort auf und meinte noch bevor sie reingingen: »Wartet bitte in dem Gemeinschaftsraum.« Die vier Gryffindors tauschten fragende Blicke aus und zuckten schließlich die Schultern. Doch wollten sie der Bitte des Porträts nachgehen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, sahen sie sich verwirrt um.

»Wo sind die denn alle? Als wir in den Schlafsaal hoch sind war er doch noch total voll. Und so spät kann es ja auch nicht sein«, sprach Lily die Gedanken aller aus.

Nach fünfzehn langen Minuten des wartens schwang das Porträt zur Seite und Professor Dumbledore trat herein.

#Junge, der sieht aus als wäre er gealtert#, überlegte James. Der Direktor schaute sie interessiert und doch etwas misstrauisch an. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille machte er schließlich seinen Mund auf und sagte etwas: »Mr. Potter, Mr.Black, Mr. Lupin und Miss Evans, könnten Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten? Gut. Was, Mr. Potter, ist ihre Animagusform und ihr dazugehöriger Name, den sie sich ausgedacht haben?« Die vier Teenager guckten ihn geschockt an.

»Sie wissen es?«, brachte James gerade noch so heraus.

»Ja ich weiß es. Aber keine Angst ich werde nichts sagen. Hm, es wäre wohl noch besser wenn Sie sie mir zeigen könnten«, gluckste er. Obwohl Krone nervös war, verwandelte er sich vor Dumbledores Augen in einen Hirsch. Als der Schulleiter nickte, wurde er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt. Danach sah Dumbledore Sirius erwartungsvoll an. Dieser verstand und wurde ein schwarzer Hund. Daraufhin lächelte Albus und setzte sich in einen der freien Sessel.

»Professor, woher wissen Sie das mit James und Sirius?«, fragte Lily.

»Das erkläre ich Ihnen am besten später. Denn nun möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, welches Datum wir haben«, sagte er leicht amüsiert.

Die Gryffindors waren sich im Stillen einig. Er hatte eindeutig zuviel von diesen Muggelsüßigkeiten gegessen! Dennoch antwortete Remus: »Wir haben den Zweiten September 1981.«

»Falsch. Heute ist der zweite Ferientag im Jahre Zweitausendundzwei.« Amüsiert betrachtete er die Gesichter vor ihm. Tatsächlich sahen sie gerade wie Fische auf dem Trockenem aus. Nach einer endlosen Zeit regten sich die wohl größten Unruhestifter der ganzen Hogwartsgeschichte wieder.

»Sie wollen uns doch veräppeln, oder?«, fragte Sirius lieber noch mal nach. Bei diesem Mann wusste man ja nie.

»Nein, Mr. Black, Sie sind in der Zukunft. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie sie es geschafft haben.«

»Naja also wir hatten das so ne Kugel mit so blauem Nebel innen drin. Wie hieß sie doch gleich?? Aja Posteritaskugel. Auf jeden Fall wollten wir wissen was dabei rauskommt, wenn wir den Zauberspruch, der in einem Buch über diese Kugel steht, testen. Und was machen wir jetzt, Sir?«, erklärte James.

»Nun, ich denke, dass ich euch zuerst einmal wo anders hinbringen sollte. Wenn ich bis zum Ersten September kein Weg gefunden habe euch zurück zu schicken, kommt ihr wieder nach Hogwarts und geht ganz normal auf die Schule. Ich seid jetzt in der sechsten Klasse, oder?«, meinte er nachdenklich. Remus bejahte und der Professor stand auf.

»In Ordnung, dann folgt mir am besten. Wir müssen in mein Büro«, ließ er sie noch wissen, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Richtung seines Büros, marschierte. Schnell standen die Vier auf und eilten ihm hinterher. Als sie endlich in dem Büro ihres Schulleiters angekommen waren, sahen sie ihn fragend an. Dieser holte aus seiner Schreibtischschublade einen dunkelblauen Hut. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte »Portus«.

»Kommt her. Wir gehen ins Hauptquartier des Phönixorden«, meinte er und winkte sie zu sich. Obwohl sie das mit dem Phönixorden´ nicht ganz verstanden hatten, hörten sie auf ihn. Jeder berührte den Hut und Dumbledore aktivierte ihn. Schon das zweite Nal an diesem Tag, spürten sie das Ziehen und nachdem der Farbstrudel vorbei war, landeten sie größtenteils auf dem Hintern. Als sie sich aufgerappelt hatten, standen sie auf einer Straße an der auch ein paar Häuser waren. Es sah hier etwas trostlos aus.

#Das kenn ich doch von irgendwo. Aber woher?#, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

»Hier. Lest die Wörter und merkt sie euch gut, verstanden?« Dumbledore zeigte ihnen einen kleinen Zettel. Als er bei Sirius ankam weiteten sich dessen Augen geschockt.

»Was? Nein...«, hauchte er immer noch geschockt und guckte Dumbledore ungläubig an.

»Mr. Black, ich erkläre es Ihnen, wenn wir im Haus sind und ich bitte euch alle leise zu sein«, meinte dieser und nachdem auch Remus den Zettel gelesen hatte, gab er ihm wieder Dumbledore. Plötzlich erschien ein Haus zwischen den Häusern Zehn und Vierzehn. Es sah genauso mitgenommen aus wie auch die anderen. Der Direktor führte sie zur Tür und klingelte. Nach kurzem Warten machte eine rothaarige, kleine und mollige Frau auf die sie auch sogleich rein scheuchte. Erst nachdem sie wieder die Türe zu gemacht hatte, schaute sie sich die Jugendlichen an, die Albus mitgebracht hatte. Sie sah wie eine Statue dabei aus. Hätte man vielleicht auch gedacht, wenn sie nicht ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Verwundert sahen James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und sogar Albus Dumbledore sie an. Bis sich schließlich Dumbledore und Lily zuerst regten um die Frau wieder wach zu rütteln. Nach einer Minute stöhnte sie gequält auf und schaute sich nochmal alle an.

»Albus, sag wie ist das möglich?«, fragte sie mit einer ungewöhnlicher, piepsiger Stimme.

»Das erklär ich dir in der Küche, Molly. Wer ist denn überhaupt alles da?«, antwortete er wie immer lächelnd und helfte ihr aufzustehen.

»Tonks, Remus, Alastor, Amanda, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ron und Ginny«, zählte sie auf, während Albus alle in die Küche führte. Als er die Tür aufstoß und die vier Jugendlichen hinter ihm in die Küche traten, wurde es still. Totenstill.

»Chrm chrm... Also für diejenigen, die sie noch nicht kennen: Das sind Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans und James Potter«, räusperte sich Dumbledore.

»Albus, ich glaube, das war überflüssig. Schließlich haben wir Sirius gekannt, Remus sitzt neben uns und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und James ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen. Und Lily hat die Augen die wir von dem Jungen kennen«, meinte Moody der sich zuerst wieder gefangen hatte. Dumbledore gluckste und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. Jetzt kapierten die vier Zeitreisenden gar nichts mehr. Remus jung starrte Remus alt an. Auch die anderen sahen sich ihn näher an. Remus hingegen starrte alle an. Immer abwechselnd, als würde er glauben, wenn er zum nächsten kam, würde der anderen verpuffen oder so. Nach einiger Zeit konnte sich Remus alt wieder von seinem jungen Ich und den anderen lösen und sah stattdessen Dumbledore an.

»Was ist denn passiert?«, fragte er und Albus hatte ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. »Nunja, unsere vier Besucher hier haben eine Posteritaskugel ausprobiert, die sie dann in diese Zeit befördert hat. Sie sind in Hogwarts gelandet und ich habe sie hierher gebracht«, erzählte er in einem Plauerton.

»Und wie lange werden sie hier sein?«, fragte nun Arthur. »Solange bis wir eine Weg gefunden haben sie zurück zu schicken, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, wie wir das anstellen sollen. Es steht in keinen Büchern drin und ich kenne niemanden der schon einmal mit so einer Kugel gereist ist.«

»Und wie viel sollen wir ihnen erzählen? Ich meine, sie können hier ja nicht unwissend leben.« Dies kam von Tonks.

»Wir können ihnen alles erzählen, solange sie wissen, dass man die Verganenheit nicht ändern darf.« Dabei wandte sich Albus an die vier Teenager, die sich inzwischen ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. Diese nickten.

»Nun gut, dann fang ich mal an. Wie ihr sicher festgestellt habt, bin ich Remus John Lupin. Nun Voldemort lebt immer noch und vor 17 Jahren hat er euch angegriffen James und Lily. Ihr wart verheiratet und hattet gerade einen Sohn geboren. Sein Name ist Harry James Potter. Auf Grund einer Prophezeiung, die besagt dass Harry der einzige ist der den dunklen Lord besiegen kann wurdet ihr angegriffen... Ihr... hattet zwar ein Fidelius-Zauber angewandt doch Peter, euer Geheimniswahrer, hat.. er hat.. euch verraten. Vold-voldemort hat euch beide...getötet. Doch bei Harry wirkte der - Todesfluch nicht. Sirius... hat das in dieser verdammten Hallowennnacht noch rausgefunden und wollte Wurmschwanz.. nunja... töten. Doch auch du wurdest überlistet und wurdest... unschuldig... ähm nach Askaban gesteckt. Vor vier Jahren hast du es geschafft abzuhauen. Dann bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen und wolltest... Pettigrew... umbringen, der sich als Ratte bei dem besten Freund von Harry versteckt hatte. Ich war in diesem Jahr Lehrer dort und nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass du unschuldig warst, wollte ich dir dabei.. helfen. Wir haben ziemlich lange gebraucht um Harry alles zu erklären und am Ende hat er uns schließlich geglaubt. Übrigens warst du sein Pate. Auf jeden Fall wollten wir Wurmschwanz töten aber Harry hat es... äh... verhindert. Er wollte nicht das wir zu Mörder werden wegen... wegen dieser... Ratte. Da an diesem Abend Vollmond war, konnte Peter doch entkommen. Nur weil ich den Wolfsbanntrank vergessen hatte zu trinken! Da diese schäbige Ratte abgehauen ist und du auf der ganzen Welt immer noch als... Mörder... bekannt warst, wurdest du, Dank der vielen Dementoren die in Hogwarts waren, festgenommen. Doch Harry, Ron und Hermine haben es geschafft dich vor dem... Kuss des Dementors zu beschützen und dich entkommen zu lassen. Tja und ein Jahr danach ist Voldemort dank Peter wieder auferstanden. Ein weiteres Jahr danach bist du... gestorben, als du... als du... ähm Harry retten wolltest. Voldemort hatte ihn in die Ministeriumsabteilung gelockt. Es ist so, dass Harry und Voldemort ein Art - wie soll ich sagen - Verbindung haben. Er hatte ihm Bilder geschickt bei der du angeblich ge-gefoltert wurdest. Harry wollte dich retten und ist dort hin geflogen. Tja aber es ist alles nach hinten losgegangen. Bellatrix Lestrange hat.. sie hat dich... in einen roten Schleier geworfen, aus dem man nicht... nicht mehr... nicht mehr herauskommen kann. Der Phönixorden ist dafür da, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Ich glaube... das war alles«, erklärte Remus. Über sein Gesicht kullerten Tränen, genau so wie bei den meisten im Raum. Auch die Zeitreisenden kämpften gegen die Tränen an, beziehungsweise liefen sie schon übers Gesicht.

Nach einer langen Zeit der Stille sagte Ron: »Professor, sollen wir das Harry alles schreiben?«

»Nein, es läuft immer noch die Gefahr, dass die Briefe abgefangen werden. Auch sonst darfst du ihm keine Briefe schreiben. Nach seinem Geburtstag holen wir ihn sowieso ab, dass musst du ihm dann an seinem Geburtstag schreiben. Den genauen Tag sag ich dir noch, Ron«, meinte Albus lächelnd und doch etwas streng. Ron nickte nur, doch fügte er noch etwas hinzu: »Aber Professor, ich werde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht verklickern, dass seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus in jung da sind. Nein, da werd ich mit Sicherheit nicht dabei sein.«

»Warum das denn?«, fragte James interessiert. Sein Schicksal hatte ihn zwar hart getroffen, doch wie sein zukünftiger Sohn so war, wollte er trotzdem gerne wissen.

»Weil der ein Temperament wie ein Tsunami hat! Wenn er rausfindet, dass wir ihm so etwas nicht gesagt haben, wird er ausrasten. Auch wenn er letztes Jahr etwas stiller geworden ist.«

»Er wird es schon verstehen. Harry ist vernünftig, Ron«, schaltete sich nun Molly ein. Darauf sagte Ron lieber nichts mehr. Er wusste ja, wie gern sie Harry hatte.

»Wie auch immer, ihr solltet jetzt besser ins Bett gehen, Kinder. James, Sirius und Remus es gibt noch ein Zimmer in dem zwei Betten stehen. Einer von euch kann bei Ron schlafen. Da ich so einiges über euch gehört habe würde ich sagen, dass es Sirius macht. Lily du kannst bei Ginny im Zimmer schlafen«, sagte Molly.

»Was soll das heißen: Sie haben schon etwas über uns gehört? Und warum bitteschön soll ich da schlafen - nichts gegen dich Ron, aber es würde mich schon mal interessieren!«, brauste Tatze auf.

»Ganz einfach, Sirius, ich habe schon von deinen und James' grandiosen Streichen gehört und wenn ich mal so darüber nachdenke, seid ihr zwei schlimmer als Fred und George und dass will was heißen! Abgesehen davon hab ich ja vielleicht Glück und Lily hat es schon etwas geschafft James von diesem Unsinn abzuhalten«, meinte Molly ruhig.

»Tut mir leid, aber ich habe es bisher noch nicht geschafft«, seufzte Lily und warf James einen bösen Blick zu.

»Bei aller Liebe, Lily, aber ich werde das Streiche spielen nie lassen können. Es ist so wie eine Sucht, stimmts Tatze?«, fragte James seinen besten Freund. Dieser nickte, begeistert von den Worten seines Freundes.

»Ach Jamie-Boy, deine Worte machen mich ja so glücklich!!« Dabei tat er so, als müsste er seine Tränen wegwischen. Darauf füllte sich der Raum mit schallendem Gelächter. Selbst Mrs. Weasley und Lily mussten ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

»Übrigens haben wir uns ja noch gar nicht genau vorgestellt. Das ist Nymphadora Tonks - wobei sie nur Tonks genannt werden will - , das ist sind meine Söhne Bill, Charlie und Ron. Das Mädchen dort ist meine Tochter Ginny und der Mann mit den vielen Narben ist Alastor Moody. Vielleicht kennt ihr ihn ja, keine Ahnung. Diese Dame dort ist Amanda Bones und das dort ist meine Frau Molly Weasley. Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley.« Wieder nickten die vier. Darauf musste Remus auch schon gähnen.

»Okay ihr geht jetzt schön hübsch ins Bett. Ron, Ginny ihr natürlich auch. Ginny du zeigst Lily euer Zimmer. Und du, Ron, bringst Sirius in euer Zimmer. Ich denke du kennst dich im Haus aus, oder? Hervorragend. Remus, James ich zeige euch euer Zimmer«, verkündete Molly und wollte schon aus der Küche, als sie wieder Sirius' Stimme vernahm.

»Professor Dumbledore da fällt mir etwas ein. Wieso eigentlich ausgerechnet diese Haus und was ist mit... mit meiner Familie´?« Das Wort Familie´ spuckte er geradezu aus.

»Nun Sirius, deine Familie ist schon seit Jahren tot. Du bist der letzte Black. Dieses Haus hast du uns als Hauptquartier gegeben und du hast dich hier vor dem Ministerium versteckt gehalten. Nachdem du gestorben bist, hast du es Harry vererbt. Er brauchte es nicht und hat es uns weiterhin als Hauptquartier überlassen«, äußerte Dumbledore. Sirius nickte verstehend und endlich konnte Molly alle aus der Küche führen. Ron und Sirius gingen in das Zimmer im ersten Stock und gleich daneben war Ginny's und Lily's Zimmer. Das Zimmer für Remus und James war ein Stock darüber.

»Als ihr geht jetzt gleich schlafen, verstanden?«

»Ja, Mrs. Weasley. Aber wir haben doch gar keine Schlafsachen«, meinte Remus.

»Oh stimmt. Entschuldigt bitte, aber das hab ich ja total vergessen. Geht zu Ron und fragt ihn danach. Wir müssen mal unbedingt einkaufen gehen«, murmelte sie zum Schluss und ging aus dem Zimmer wieder in die Küche. Moony und Krone folgten ihr bis zu Rons Zimmer. Dort gingen sie ohne anklopfen rein.

»Hey Ron, deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass wir dich nach Schlafanzügen fragen sollen«, begrüsste James sie. Darauf machte Ron den Schrank, der im Zimmer stand, auf und holte drei Schlafanzüge raus. Er schmiss Remus, Sirius und James jeweils einen zu.

»Ich hoffe doch, dass sie passen«, meinte er bevor er sich auch seinen raussuchte.

»Klar, abgesehen von ein paar Centimetern sind wir ja ungefähr gleich groß«, grinste Sirius.

»Danke, Ron. Wir sollten jetzt wohl wirklich schlafen gehen, sonst bekommt Mrs. Weasley noch einen Herzkollaps. Also dann Sirius, Ron gute Nacht«, lächelte Remus und zog James aus dem Zimmer.

»Hey, Moony. Glaubst du, dass ich Lily noch Gute Nacht´ sagen darf?«, fragte James und war schon auf dem Weg ins Mädchenzimmer. Doch Remus machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und zog ihn die Treppen hoch.

»Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte, Krone. So wie ich Mrs. Weasley einschätze, wird sie dir Morgen sonst die Ohren langziehen.« Ein paar Minuten protestierte James noch, bevor er sich geschlagen gab und schmollend in sein Bett verschwand. Davor hatte er sich natürlich umgezogen. Remus tat es ihm gleich und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

---

Die nächste Woche war für alle, abgesehen von Molly, lustig und die vier Zeitreisenden freundeten sich immer mehr mit den Leuten, die im Black-Haus ein und aus wanderten, an. Am nächsten Montag kam Hermine mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Clara. Clara war elf Jahre alt und kam dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Sie und Hermine kamen auch bei Lily und Ginny im Zimmer unter. Mine und Lily verstanden sich sehr gut, da Lily ihrer Meinung mit dem Lernen teilte. Doch außer Remus brachten sie niemanden dazu, zu lernen. Dann kam er. Der Erste August. Der Tag an dem James' und Lilys Sohn kommen sollte. Am Frühstückstisch saßen Molly, Arthur, Remus alt sowie jung, James, Lily, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Mine, Clara und Tonks. Als sie gerade ihr essen verputzt hatten, kam eine schneeweiße Eule hereingeflogen und machte sich auf dem Tisch vor Ron breit.

»Das ist Hedwig, Harrys Eule«, murmelte Ron und band ihr den Brief ab.

»Man, ist die schön!«, strahlte Clara und streichelte die Eule. Diese jedoch hob gleich wieder ab und flog raus.

»Ron, was hat Harry geschrieben?«, meldete sich Remus Senior zu Wort. Wortlos überreichte Ron ihm den Brief um seine eigene Gedanken zu ordnen.

»Warum will er sich den nicht abholen lassen? Ich meine, wenn es jemand vom Orden tut ist es doch viel sicherer!«, regte sich Hermine auf, als auch sie den Brief gelesen hatte.

»Hä? Kommt er heute doch nicht oder was?« Sirius verstand es, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste, nicht ganz.

»Doch anscheinend kommt er heute, aber er will alleine hierher kommen. Keine Ahnung warum! Wie will er denn eigentlich kommen? Er hatte gestern erst Geburtstag. Ich denke nicht, dass er schon seine Apparierprüfungen hinter sich hatte, oder?«, fragte Ron zum Schluss an die vier Erwachsenen im Raum. Doch die erhoffte Antwort bleibt aus.

»Wir sollten einfach abwarten bis er hier ist. Er wird schon wissen was er tut«, meinte Tonks schulterzuckend und lehnte sich zurück.

»Bist du verrückt, Tonks? Ihm könnte was-weiß-ich-was passieren! Und du nimmst das einfach so hin? Er ist noch ein Kind!«, schrie Molly und erhob sich.

»Molly, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal. Harry kann gut auf sich alleine aufpassen. Besser als viele andere und das weißt du. Abgesehen davon ist er jetzt Siebzehn und ein Kind war er im geistlichen Sinne nie. Er hatte nur ein Kinderkörper. Und das alles ist dir bewusst. Wir sollten ihm einfach vertrauen, ich jedenfalls gehe nicht in den Ligusterweg. Ich geb Tonks Recht«, äußerte sich Remus und auch er lehnte sich zurück. Die geschockten Blicke ignorierte er einfach mal.

»Was meinst du damit, dass Harry nie ein Kind war?«, fragte die besorgte und zugleich ziemlich geschockte Lily.

»Nun, Lily, er hatte nie eins sein dürfen. Bei deiner Schwester, bei der er wohnte, musste er Arbeiten erledigen und hatte immer sehr gehorchen müssen. Kurz gesagt: Sie wollte, dass er erwachsen war und Spaß hatte er dort auch nie. Als er dann in seinem erstes Jahr in Horgwarts war, bekam er schon die schwere Last auf die Schulter gelegt, Voldemort eines Tages zu besiegen was wiederrum heißt ihn zu töten. Auch da hatte er nie ein Kind sein dürfen. Und nachdem Sirius gestorben war, hatte er es aufgegeben es auch nur zu versuchen«, informierte Remus Senior sie und hatte einen traurigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Einige Zeit war es wieder still. Arthur informierte Dumbledore und die restlichen Leute die mitkommen wollten um Harry abzuholen. Den ganzen Tag erwartete man, dass Harry auftauchte, doch erst spät abends klingelte es. Alle machten sich auf den Weg und Molly war die erste. Sie riss die Tür auf und umarmte gleich die Person die an der Tür stand. Nach dieser kräftigen Umarmung trat sie ein Schritt zurück und die Person schritt über die Türschwelle. Als sie Lily, James, Sirius und Remus Junior erkannte, stoppte sie. Dumbledore, der neben die vier Jugendlich trat, wurde von dem jungen Mann mit einem fragenden Blick betrachtet. Währendessen musterten die drei Rumtreiber und James' Freundin den Retter der Zauberwelt. Er hatte nachtschwarzes Haar, das alles Licht zu verschlucken schien und in alle Richtungen abstand, smaragdgüne Augen, eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn und war muskulös. Doch nur so, dass es gut aussah und nicht zu protzig. Seine enge Kleidung betonte seinen Körper hervorragend.

Er begann, ruhig zu sprechen: »Professor Dumbledore, was zum Henker machen meine Eltern, mein Pate und Remus in jugendlichem Alter hier?«

»Nun, Harry, sie haben eine Zeitreise hinter sich.« Etwas überrascht, dass Harry dabei so locker bleiben konnte, antwortete der Angesprochene trotzdem: »Ich nehme einfach mal an, eine fußballähnliche Kugel mit blauem Nebel hat das verursacht.« Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Da er die Zeitreisenden angeschaut hatte, nickten sie etwas perplex. Auch die anderen Anwesenden waren überrascht.

»Woher wusstest du das?«, fragte Hermine. Harry sah sie an.

»Hallo Mine, es freut mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen.« Verlegen sah Hermine auf den Boden.

»Tschuldige. Ich freu mich natürlich dich wieder zu sehen. Aber die Frage interessiert mich trotzdem«, nuschelte sie kleinlaut.

»Geraten«, bekam sie als Antwort. Jetzt wurde er noch überraschter angegafft.

»Du kannst aber ziemlich gut raten«, stellte Sirius trocken fest.

»Was war das eigentlich genau für ein Ding?«, fragte Harry, bewusst das Kommentar zu übergehen. Wenn er ihnen sagen würde, davon geträumt zu haben, so würden sie ihn, da war er sich hunter pro sicher, nicht vor morgen früh ins Bett lassen.

»Diese Kugel hieß Posteritaskugel und in einem Buch stand nur, dass man irgendetwas erfahren wird und dass der Weg nicht gewiss ist«, erklärte Remus.

»Ihr wolltet nicht zufällig in die Zukunft, oder?«, fragte Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er würde es ihnen zutrauen. Zumindest James und Sirius, so wie er sie einschätzte.

»Nein! Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass wir so in die Zukunft reisen würden, hätten wir das Ding nie angefasst!«, stellte Lily gleich mal klar. Harry sah zu seinem zukünftigen Vater und seinem zukünftigen Paten.

»Und ihr?« Er wollte schon wissen, was er als Antwort bekam.

»Na hör mal, so was würden wir auch wieder nicht machen, klar?! Pass gefälligst auf, was du sagt, wir wissen doch, dass es verboten ist!«, fauchten beide gleichzeitig. Wie sie das immer wieder machten, kam Remus Junior schleierhaft vor, doch diesen Gedanke verdrängte er schnell.

»Ja klar. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich so etwas von euch gedacht habe. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären.« Diese Worte strotzten nur so vor Ironie.

#Der Typ kotzt mich langsam an! Patensohn oder nicht, der soll die Klappe halten. Obwohl, Recht hat er ja irgendwie. NEIN!!! Ich wär bestimmt nicht in die Zukunft gereist,...oder?#, überlegte Sirius und auch James hatte solche Gedanke.

»Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal in die Küche. Harry, mein Lieber, wo ist denn dein Gepäck?«, fragte Molly und scheuchte sie währendessen in die Küche.

»Habs in meiner Umhangtasche«, war Harrys knappe Antwort. In der Küche setzte sich jeder auf einen Stuhl und erst da sah Harry sich jede Person näher an. Abgesehen von den vie Zeitreisenden waren Molly, Hermine, Dumbledore, Tonks, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, ein kleines Mädchen das Herm ähnlich sah und Moody da. Auf dem Stuhl links neben sich saß Ron und der rechts neben sich war von Fred belegt worden.

»Hey Harry, freut uns übrigens dich wieder zu sehen!«, sagten die Weasley Zwillinge auch sogleich, Fred umarmte ihn vom Stuhl neben sich aus und George stand kurz auf um ihn einmal zu drücken. Nachdem George wieder neben seinem Bruder saß, klopfte ihm Ron auf die Schulter.

»Ich freu mich natürlich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Kumpel!«, lächelte er.

»Danke, Ron! Ich freu mich auch. Und natürlich auch bei euch beiden«, sagte er noch an Fred und George gewandt ehe er auch schon von der bekannten Stimme seines Schulleiters angesprochen wurde.

»Also Harry. Erst einmal es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und dann hätte ich auch schon eine Frage: Wie bist du denn hier her gekommen?«

»Nun, Professor, ich denke Sie kommen auch immer so hierher«, sagte Harry und erhob sich, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Danach setzte er sich wieder und trank einen Schluck.

»Soll das heißen, du hast deine Apparierprüfung schon gemacht?«, fragte Ron ungläubig. Er musste noch bis zum Ende der Ferien warten. Wusste der Teufel warum, im Ministerium hatten sie anscheinend so viel zu tun. Harry nickte.

»Ja, Ron. Und bevor du fragst: Vermutlich aus dem Grund wie auch sonst. Weil ich der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-will bin. Du kennst das doch.« Diese Worte kamen etwas verbittert hervor. Ron, der dies bemerkte, sagte dazu nichts mehr. Er wusste ja, dass Harry nichts dafür konnte und es eigentlich auch gar nicht wollte. Das hatte ihm sein bester Freund schon in ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts mit einem Anstecker an den Kopf geworfen.

»Wie hieß denn eigentlich der Zauberspruch, den ihr bei der Posteritaskugel verwendet habt?«, fragte der Goldjunge Gryffindors an die Zeitreisenden gewandt. Diese Frage brannte ihm schon länger auf der Zunge. Schließlich hatte er im Traum kein Wort verstanden. Ratlos schauten sich die Angesprochenen an.

»Ich glaub irgendwie etwas wie Tepuseiter´ oder Tempuskiter´'. So in der Art ungefähr«, sagte Sirius nachdenklich, worauf die anderen drei nickten.

»Tempusiter?«, fragte Harry seufzend. Sirius Gesicht hellte sich auf.

»Genau! Das war es! Woher weißt du das eigentlich?«, wollte er dann noch bewundernd und leicht misstrauisch - wenn Harry das richtig heraus hörte - wissen.

»Ich rate jetzt einfach nochmal: Keiner von euch kann Latein, oder?« Schon wieder musste Harry seufzen. Köpfe schütteln folgte.

»Harry? Was hat das alles mit Latein zu tun?«, fragte Hermine, die etwas ratlos war und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos wenn sie nicht hinterher kam. Ehe Harry antworten konnte, hörte er auch schon Dumbledores freundliche Stimme.

»Du kannst Latein, richtig Harry?« Der Gryffindor nickte. »Ja kann ich, Sir.« Albus nickte verstehend. Damit wandte sich Harry wieder Hermine zu die noch etwas verwirrter als davor schon war.

»Herm, wusstest du, dass Zaubersprüche meistens auf Latein sind?« Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie schien verstanden zu haben, was Harry ihr sagen wollte.

»Also um ehrlich zu sein, versteh ich nur Bahnhof.« Auf Srius Aussage stimmten ihm ein paar Anwesende zu.

»Oh man Leute. So schwer? Posteritaskugel heißt übersetzt Zukunftskugel! Hättet ihr das gewusst Sirius, hättet ihr - beziehungsweise Remus und Lily - mal genauer nachgelesen. Tempusiter bedeutet Zeitreise. Da hättet ihr mit Sicherheit alle genauer nachgelesen! Also wäre es vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht etwas Latein zu können«, schloss Harry seine Erklärung und stand auf. Er stellte sein inzwischen leeres Glas ins Waschbecken und ging auf die Türe zu. Kurz davor stoppte er und drehte sich zu Molly um um.

»Mrs. Weasley, wo soll ich denn schlafen? Ich bin müde und würde gern ins Bett gehen.« »Tja Harry, Sirius ist mit Ron in dem Zimmer in dem du sonst immer schläfst«, meinte sie entschuldigend lächelnd doch Harry winkte ab.

»Ist doch egal. Ich nehm einfach ein anderes«, sagte Harry. »Das ist gut. Denn selbst wenn Sirius zustimmen würde in ein anderes Zimmer zu gehen, würde ich ihn nicht lassen. Es ist tagsüber ja schon anstrengend diese Kinder im Auge zu haben, aber nachts ist das praktisch unmöglich.« Bei ihrer Rede schickte sie Sirius einen bösen Blick. Dieser jedoch stand auf, ging ebenfalls zur Tür und drehte sich, so wie Harry schon vor ihm, um. Verschmitzt grinste er Mrs. Weasley an und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

»Vielen Dank für das großzügige Kompliment, Mrs. Weasley. Ich gebe mir in Zukunft noch größere Mühe«, grinste er noch, ehe er kichernd aus der Küche rannte.

»Oh dieser Junge bringt mich noch ins Grab. Und du, James, grins nicht! Du bist auch nicht unbedingt besser als er. Ich würde sagen eher genauso schlimm!« Lachend verschwand dieser ebenfalls aus der Küche. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

#Was dreizehn Jahre Askaban anrichten können... Kaum zu fassen. So habe ich Sirius noch nie gesehen!#, dachte sich Harry. Von Molly wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die ihn in sein Zimmer bringen sollte. Er sagte noch zu allen Gute Nacht und stiefelte hinter Molly her. Sein zukünftiges Zimmer befand sich im zweiten Stock, neben dem Zimmer von James und Remus. In dem Raum befanden sich zwei große große Betten, zwei Nachttische, einen Kleiderschrank, ein Bücherregal, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und zwei Fenster. Auf dem Schreibtisch saß Hedwig die anscheinend auf ihn wartete.

»Mrs. Weasley, wem hat diese Zimmer denn mal gehört? Wissen Sie das?«

»Molly, Harry. Nenn mich bitte Molly. Ich glaube es hat mal Sirius' Bruder Regulus gehört. Sicher bin ich mir aber nicht gerade. Und frag mich nicht, warum zwei Betten vorhanden sind. Das weiß vermutlich nur Regulus«, meinte sie. Dann ging sie aus seinem Zimmer. Harry vergrößerte seine Sachen und packte seinen Koffer mit einer Handbewegung aus. Dann stieg er aus seinen Klamotten, warf diese achtlos über einen Stuhl und krabbelte mit nichts weiter als einer Boxershort begleidet in sein weiches Bett. Dieser Tag war etwas anstrengend und obwohl bei der Tätowierung Magie geholfen hatte, hatte sie ihm doch etwas seiner Kräfte geraubt. Deshalb schlief er auch gleich darauf ein.


	4. Die Animagusform

Legende:

»Gerede«

#Gedanken#

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Die Animagusform**

_---------------------Traum Anfang--------------------------_

_Harry drehte sich um. Dann sah er IHN. Den Menschen der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Den Menschen, der in ihm nicht nur den Retter der Zauberwelt sah. Sein geliebter Pate. Er war für Harry ein Vater und gleichzeitig ein Bruder. Sirius flog. Er flog auf diesen verdammten Schleier zu. Bellatrix lachte spöttisch. Harry rannte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, doch er war zu langsam. Zwei Arme schlossen sich von hinten um ihn, die Person wollte ihn aufhalten, wollte nicht auch noch ihn verlieren. Das hatte Harry mittlerweile verstanden. Die zweite Person die ihn nicht nur als den Jungen-der-lebt betrachtete. Remus John Lupin alias Moony. Harry schrie. Er schrie all sein Leid heraus. Schrie wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben._

_---------------------Traum Ende-------------------_

Mit einem kleinen Schrei wachte Harry James Potter auf. Schweißgebadet, wie er feststellen musste. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr von seinem Paten geträumt. Hatte es einfach in sich hineingefressen. Wollte seinem Schmerz entfliehen. Doch wie der Goldjunge Dumbledores bitter bemerkte, klappte es nicht so wie erhofft. Geschafft stieg er aus seinem Bett und machte sich auf, um frische Klamotten aus seinem Schrank zu holen. Die vom gestrigen Abend würde er in den Wäschekorb schmeißen. Nachdem er sich eine enge schwarze Hose und ein enges blutrotes ärmeloses Shirt, dazu noch eine schwarze Boxershort und ebenso schwarze Socken, rausgesucht hatte, schlürfte er ins Bad und machte eine Katzenwäsche. Danach ging er wieder in sen Zimmer und legte seine Schlafsachen auf sein Bett. Unter der Decke machte sich dann etwas bemerkbar. Keine fünf Sekunden später streckte Licentia ihren Kopf hervor.

::Darf ich mitkommen?::, fragte sie ganz aufgeregt. Kein Wunder, gestern war sie zu schüchtern um in das Blickfeld der anderen zu schlängeln.

::Sicher. Hast du nicht Hunger, Lic?::

::Doch. Bekommen ich wieder zwei Mäuse?:: Harry lächelte und machte eine Handbewegung. Vor seiner kleinen Freundin stand wieder das Tablett mit zwei Mäusen. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig, schlängelte sich an Harrys Arm hoch und machte es sich wenige Sekunden später um seinen Hals bequem. Dieser ließ das Tablett wieder verschwinden und stapfte die Treppen zur Küche runter. Obwohl es erst Fünf Uhr morgens war hörte er leise Stimmen von drinnen. Vorsichtig machte er die Türe auf und lugte hinein. Was er erblickte ließ ihn nur den Kopf schütteln.

#Meine Fresse, haben die nichts besseres zu tun als um diese Herrgottsfrüh ein Streich vorzubereiten? Wohl eher nicht...#, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. James und Sirius standen vor den Flaschen in denen der Kürbissaft vorhanden war. Sie schütteten gerade eine lilane Substanz hinein, die Harry von Fred und George kannte. Diese ermöglichte es denjenigen, der es getrunken hatte, den ganzen Tag in den unmöglichsten Haarfarben rumlaufen zu lassen. Krone und Tatze schütteten davon noch etwas in die Milch und in den Kaffee. Harry beschloss zu warten bis sie fertig waren. Als sie ihre ganzen Utensilien wieder eingesteckt hatten und gerade zur Tür wollten, machte er sie weiter auf und trat hinein. Krone und Tatze atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie bemerkten, dass es nicht Mrs. Weasley war.

»Na, was macht ihr schon in dieser Früh in der Küche?«, fragte Harry scheinheilig und schüttete etwas von der Kaffeekanne, die mit einem Wärmezauber belegt wurde, in eine Tasse. Unbemerkt von den beiden hielt er seine Hand darüber, worauf diese kurz lila aufleuchtete. James und Sirius hingegen waren wohl etwas nervös. Eigentlich wollten sie unbemerkt hier in die Küche und genauso unsichtbar wieder heraus, sodass Molly nichts nachweisen konnte, wenn sie zum Beispiel grüne Haare hatte. Doch jetzt hatte Harry sie schon gesehen. Also ließen sie sich seufzend am Tisch nieder und ignorierten seine Frage. Dann fiel Sirius die Schlange auf, die um Harrys Hals lag.

»Hey Harry, woher hast du die Schlange?«, fragte er sogleich, worauf auch James sie bemerkte. Fragend schauten sie ihn an.

»Na gekauft. Woher soll ich denn sonst eine Königskobra haben, hm?« Belustigt sah er sich die zwei Teenager an, die sich im Moment ziemlich verarscht vorkamen.

»Ne wirklich? Hätt ich jetzt nicht gedacht!!!! Und wie heißt sie?«, fragte James leicht beleidigt.

»Licentia«, sagte Harry und wollte einen Schluck seines Kaffees nehmen. Dabei beobachte er die zwei anderen ganz genau und fragte sich, ob sie ihn warnen würden. Das hatte James auch gerade vor, schließlich würde der mal sein Sohn sein, doch wegen der Verarschung gerade eben hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt. Sirius hingegen wollte unbedingt die Wirkung des Streiches sehen, denn sie hatten es noch nicht an jemanden ausprobiert. Da Harry bemerkte dass sie ihn nicht warnen würden nahm er einen großen Schluck. Als er seine Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte, blickte er in zwei erwartungsvolle Gesichter und beschloss sie noch zappeln zu lassen. Nach endlosen Minuten ohne ein Ergebnis guckten sich die zwei Streichespieler an.

»Ich glaub die haben uns reingelegt. Das Zeug geht ja gar nicht.« Frustriert haute Sirius seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. James legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch man merkte, dass er genauso niedergeschlagen war. Harry hingegen lachte sich bei den Gesichter innerlich schlapp und klopfte sich mental selbst auf die Schulter.

»Glaubt ihr wirklich ich lasse mir ohne weiteres eine neue Frisur verpassen?«, grinste er breit und sah in zwei etwas geschockte Gesichter.

»Du wusstest es? Woher? Wie?«, fragte Sirius auch sogleich und hob seinen Kopf um Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

»Ich habe euch von der Türe aus beobachtet. Und ich kenne den Gegenspruch. Fred und George sind zwei meiner besten Freunde. Ich kenne zu allen Streichen den Gegenspruch«, grinste er.

»Das ist nicht fair«, jammerte James, legte sein Gesicht in seine Händen und tat so als müsste er weinen.

»Ich weiß was du meinst, Krone«, sagte Sirius und sein Blick fiel auf Harrys rechte Schulter.

»Du hast ein Tattoo?«, fragte er ungläubig und betrachtete es näher. Es sah genauso aus wie der Hund in den er sich immer verwandelte. Da James weiter links saß konnte er es nicht sehen und stand auf um rechts neben Harry zu stehen. Er ging ganz nah hin und blickte anschließend zu Sirius.

»Das sieht exakt so aus wie du in deiner Animagusform«, meinte er und sah dann fragend seinen zukünftigen Sohn.

»Warum es so aussieht? Nun, weil es wie Sirius aussehen soll. Jedoch nicht wie der Sechzehnjährige sondern wie der, der aus meiner Zeit stammt«, erklärte Harry.

»Mein altes Ich muss dir viel bedeutet haben, oder?«, fragte Sirius leise und fand den Tisch plötzlich sehr interessant.

»Ja, das hat er. Er war die erste Person die in mir den Jungen gesehen hatte der ich wirklich war und nicht den Jungen-der-einfach-keine-Lust-zu-sterben-hat«, sagte Harry bitter und darauf folgte erst einmal eine beunruhigende Stille. James räusperte sich.

»Harry, du verpetzt uns doch nicht bei den anderen, oder???«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll und blickte Ray mit einem Dackelblick an der verboten gehörte.

»Nein, nein keine Panik. Und ich verspreche den Gegenspruch nicht zu verwenden. Nun, außer bei meinen Getränken«, lächelte Harry beruhigend und seine zwei Gegenüber stießen erleichtert die Luft aus.

Eine halbe Stunde sprachen die drei noch über Gott und die Welt als auch schon Mrs. Weasley mit Hermine im Schlepptau ankam.

»Guten Morgen meine Lieben!«, strahlte Molly und auch Hermine begrüßte sie gut gelaunt. Mrs. Weasley machte sich daran das Frühstück zu machen, während Hermine sich neben Harry plumpsen ließ.

»Und was habt ihr heute so vor?«, fragte Molly beiläufig.

»Keine Ahnung!«, kam es von James und Sirius.

»Ich mache heute noch meine letzten Hausaufgaben«, meinte Mine.

»Oh gut, dann kannst du auch Ron dazu bewegen«, lächelte Molly und wandte sich dann an Harry. »Und was hast du geplant, mein Lieber?«

»Ich gehe in die Winkelgasse. Vielleicht auch noch nach Muggellondon mal sehen.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank seinen letzten Rest Kaffee.

»Bitte? Aber dann musst du doch noch jemanden mitnehmen! Ich frag mal Remus oder Arthur. Oder am besten beide«, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

»Nein, Mrs. Weasley. Ich gehe alleine. Ich brauch keine Aufpasser. Nur zur Erinnerung: ich bin siebzehn und kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen«, sagte Harry leicht wütend. #Es geht schon wieder los. Als ob ich noch der kleine, naive Junge bin der es nicht fertig bringt ein paar Flüche zu können. Für wie schwach halten die mich eigentlich?#, schoss es ihm auf den Kopf und er wurde immer wütender. Doch dies lies er sich nicht anmerken.

»Aber Harry, was ist wenn dir da was passiert?«, fragte Molly geschockt. Das war zu viel. Er stand auf und knallte seine Tasse, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, laut auf den Tisch.

»Ich gehe ohne Anstandswauwaus dort hin, klar?! Und wenn mir doch irgendjemand folgen sollte, hex ich ihn ins St. Mungo!«, knurrte er und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer. Verwirrte Blicke folgten ihm.

Ein wütender Harry stapfte derweil die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Stinksauer stieß er die Tür auf. Er trat ein, schnappte sich ein Buch und legte sich auf sein Bett. Es war eins über Zaubertränke, in dem er den Trank suchte um herauszufinden welche Animagusform er annehmen konnte. Dies fand er auch nach kurzem Suchen. Der Name des Trankes war: Animagusforma - Ihr Aussehen als Tier´.

Aufgeregt las er sich die Zutaten, Regeln und natürlich Erklärung durch. Wie er feststellen musste, brauchte er dazu viele Zutaten die er gar nicht besitzte. Aber egal, er wollte heute ja sowieso mal ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse beziehungsweise Nokturngasse abstatten. Im Allgemeinen war der Trank schnell fertig. Zufrieden und besser gelaunt legte er den Wälzer unter sein Kissen. Ray war nicht gerade scharf darauf von Hermine, Mrs. Weasley oder sogar Lily vollgemeckert zu werden. Nun wollte er ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin lesen, welches er sich in dem Buchladen gekauft hatte. Natürlich war es in Parsel geschrieben.

Da der Junge-der-keine-Lust-zum-sterben-hatte so in das Buch vertieft war, verpasste er das Frühstück und sah erst wieder auf, als es Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Etwas verwundert warum ihn niemand geholt hatte, ging er schließlich mit knurrendem Magen runter. Als er die Tür zur Küche aufstieß musste er sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Da saßen doch tatsächlich Mrs. Weasley mit blauen, Ron mit pinken, Mine mit gelben, Clara mit schneeweißen, Ginny mit grünen, Remus Junior mit grauen, Lily mit silbernen, Remus Senior mit orangenen und Mr. Weasley mit goldenen Haaren.

#Einfach zum schießen!#, dachte Ray belustigt und ließ sich grinsend auf dem Stuhl neben Sirius nieder.

»Seid ihr in einen Farbtopf gefallen?«, fragte er sie frech, während seine Mundwinkel immer weiter nach oben wanderten. Remus ((AdA: Ich nenn Remus Senior jetzt nur noch Remus und Remus Junior nur noch Moony)) sah ihn mit einem prüfendem Blick an.

»Du wusstest das, stimmts?«, fragte er leicht schmollend. #Natürlich wusste er das! Er ist schließlich der Sohn eines Rumtreibers und manchmal selber ein Streichespieler. Und ich wusste es nicht, obwohl ich doch lange mit James und Sirius befreundet war#, dachte Remus verbittert und könnte sich selbst in den Arsch treten. Und was hatte er von seiner Unachtsamkeit? Genau! Orangene Haare!

Harrys Grinsen wurde währendessen noch breiter. »Ich bitte dich Remi. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?«, fragte er so unschuldig er konnte.

»Harry, das ist nicht lustig! Du warst mit den beiden Unruhestifter heute morgen schon hier drin. Du hättest mich warnen können!«, meinte Herm beleidigt.

»Wie es aussieht, magst du gelbe Haare nicht, oder?«, fragte Ray amüsiert. Darauf bekam er nur ein Schnauben.

»Und?«, fragte Harry Tatze und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm.

»Was und?«, fragte dieser ahnungslos.

»Na was ist die Strafe?«, hackte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

»Mrs. Weasley hat uns zum Geschirr spülen verdonnert«, meinte der Streichespieler und ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen.

»Das war alles?«

»Wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn wir das nicht für den Rest der Ferien machen müssten«, schaltete sich James neben Sirius ein und auch er schien nicht besonders glücklich drüber - eher im Gegenteil.

»Das geschieht euch nur Recht! Ihr und eure bekloppten Streiche! Ich hätte auf Petunia hören sollen. Du hast nur diesen Mist im Kopf!«, regte Lily sich auf und warf den beiden einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der mit dem Voldemorts sicher Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

»Nicht nur, dass wir als schäbige Küchenhilfe helfen müssen! Nein! Lily hat mir verboten sie zu küssen und so! Das ist das schlimmste«, meinte Krone zu Harry. Dieser konnte nicht mehr und lachte schallend los.

Nach ungefähr drei Minuten beruhigte er sich und wurde von Lily angesprochen. »Hey Harry, ich hab gehört dass du heute in die Winkelgasse gehst. Können wir mitkommen?«, fragte sie und aß etwas von dem Essen, welches Molly gerade austeilte. Harry blickte sie finster an.

»Erstens wer sind WIR? Und zweitens warum?«, fragte er und blickte sie weiter finster an.

»Naja also wir sind Moony, Sirius, James, Ron, Hermine, Clara und Ginny. Und natürlich ich«, meinte sie und ließ sich von dem Blick nicht aus der Reihe bringen.

»Ich dachte ihr wart schon eure Schulsachen besorgen oder irre ich mich da?«, fragend zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute in die Runde.

»Oh doch das waren wir. Aber wir wollten mal so zum Spaß gehen und uns Haustiere besorgen. Was übrigens auch Clara will«, meinte Moony und bückte sich anschließend wieder über sein Essen.

»Achso. Aber ich werde eine Stunde oder so auch mal alleine rumstiefeln, nur zur euer Information.« Auch Harry aß weiter, während ihm ab und zu besorgte Blicke zugeworfen worden, die er jedoch ignorierte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

»Wollt ihr eigentlich eure Haarfarben behalten oder habt ihr ein Gegenmittel?«

Krone und Tatze trafen wieder furchteinflößende Blicke, während Ron zum sprechen ansetzte: »Nein haben wir leider nicht. Die zwei da kennen es nicht. Und woher sie das Zeug hatten wissen wir auch nicht«, meinte er und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er über seine pinken Haare nicht gerade glücklich war. Doch Harry fand Gefallen an dem Gedanken sie etwas zu ärgern und sagte nichts über die Erfindung der Zwillinge und auch den Gegenspruch hielt er aus Spaß für sich.

»Also wollt ihr so gehen?«, fragte er stattdessen.

»Ich für meinen Teil werde eine Mütze aufsetzen«, warf Clara dazwischen und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

Ein paar Stunden später standen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, James, Sirius, Moony, Lily und Clara vor dem Kamin. Lily, Moony, Clara, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten tatsächlich eine Mütze auf, die ihre gesamte Haare verdeckte.

»Harry, mein Lieber, soll ich nicht doch noch jemand mitschicken?«, fragte Molly besorgt und verabschiedete sich dennoch schonmal von den Teenagers. Sie wusste ja schon die Antwort. Doch der Angesprochene schien keine Lust zum antworten zu haben und sagte nichts.

»Also Mum wir gehen dann jetzt. Keine Sorge es wird schon alles gut gehen. Bis später!«, sagte Ginny, nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale, warf es in den Kamin und trat ein. Mit einem »Tropfender Kessel« war sie verschwunden. Die anderen taten es ihr nach bis nur noch Molly dastand und sich gewaltige Sorgen machte.

Nachdem auch Ron aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam, gingen sie durch die Absperrung in die Winkelgasse.

»Also gehen wir in den Tierladen?«, fragte Lily und bekam von jedem ein Nicken. Die neun Jugendlichen schlenderten zu dem Geschäft und traten nacheinander in das dunkle Zimmer. Von überall konnte man Geräusche verschiedener Tiere hören. Lily und Clara wollten eine Katze, die drei Rumtreiber entschieden sich für Eulen. So traten nach fünfzehn Minuten Lily mit ihrer Katze Kitty, James mit seiner Eule Kai, Clara mit ihrer kleinen Katzen Mimi und Sirius sowie Moony mit ihren Eulen Shadow und Danny aus dem Tierladen.

»Also was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?«, fragte Harry und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

»Ich will noch in den Buchladen«, meinte Hermine, worauf sie von jedem, außer Lily, ein genervtes Stöhnen erhielt. Doch sie fügten sich ihrem Schicksal und folgten den beiden Mädchen, die begeistert die Gruppe anführten.

In Flourish & Blotts´ hielten sich die Jungs, Ginny und Clara zurück und warteten auf die Leseratten. Nach einer halben Stunde bezahlten die Zwei schließlich und kamen mit jeweils zwei Tüten aus dem Laden.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine Mutter genau wie Hermine ist...«, murmelte Harry und starrte die vollbepackten Taschen an.

»Ja, das ist ihre Macke«, flüsterte James ihm zu, der neben Harry lief und so das Gemurmelte mitbekam. Leise lachend schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

»Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?«, fragte Clara.

»Ich muss noch in die Apotheke und Trankzutaten für die Schule kaufen. Hab ich das letzte mal vergessen«, verkündete Harry und schlug die Richtung zur Apotheke ein. Die Anderen folgten ihm.

»Wann warst du in der Winkelgasse?«, wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

»In der Winkelgasse war ich an meinem Geburtstag«, antwortete Harry und behielt es für sich, dass er noch in der Nokturngasse war. Ron nickte nur verstehend.

Als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, betraten sie das Haus und Harry suchte das Benötigte für die Schule zusammen. Die Zutaten für seinen Trank, bekam man nur in der Nokturngasse. Nachdem er alles bezahlt hatte, gingen sie in die Eisdiele. Alle bestellten sich etwas, abgesehen von Harry.

»Ich muss nochmal kurz weg. Wartet hier bitte auf mich«, erklärte er und bevor sie Widespruch erheben konnten, war er weg. Schnurstracks ging er in die Nokturngasse und suchte einen Tränkeladen, in dem das vorhanden war, was er für seinen Animagusformatrank brauchte. Schließlich fand er ihn und stiefelte hinein. Der Raum, in dem sich Harry befand, war klein und dreckig. Unbeirrt stapfte er weiter und suchte alles, was er brauchte. Eine halbe Stunde später ging er schließlich mit vollbepackten Armen zur Kasse und bezahlte einen nicht gerade billigen Preis. Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er aus dem Laden und anschließend wieder in die Winkelgasse. Er eilte zu der Eisdiele und erblickte seine Freunde eisschleckend.

»Harry, wo warst du?«, fragte Hermine auch sofort.

»Einkaufen«, war die knappe Antwort.

»Nein, wirklich?!«, schnaubte Krone. Harry verkniff sich ein Kommentar. Stattdessen ließ er sich neben seine zukünftige Mutter plumpsen und beobachtete seine Freunde beim Eis essen. Nachdem diese fertig waren, standen sie alle auf und bummelten noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse, besuchten ab und zu mal einen Laden und kauften sich einige Dinge. Als es dämmerte stiefelten sie zum Tropfenden Kessel´ zurück und flohten in den Grimmauldplatz. Dort mussten sie sich erstmal von einer besorgten Molly losreisen, die glücklich war, dass ihren Schützlingen nichts passiert war. Unbemerkt schlich sich Harry in sein Zimmer und räumte seine Sachen ein. Die Zutaten für den Trank legte er bereit zu zerhacken. Er suchte einen Kessel, schnappte sich das Buch und tat alles, was eben dieses sagte. Nach zwei - für ihn - qualvollen Stunden, war das Gebräu endlich fertig und er überprüfte noch einmal, ob er auch ja alles richtig gemacht hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung war kein einziger Fehler vorhanden, doch er beschwerte sich nicht und war froh, dass er es nicht noch einmal machen musste, schließlich reichten nicht einmal die Zutaten für einen weiteren Trank.

Er füllte etwas davon in eine Phiole ab und schüttete den Inhalt, nach kurzem Zögern, in seinem Mund. Nachdem er alles geschluckt hatte, erschien vor ihm schwarzer Nebel, der sich langsam in ein Tier formte. Ein Panther mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn und langsam wurden die Augen smaragdgrün. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry die gschmeidigen Bewegungen des Tieres und konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in dieses Geschöpf zu verwandeln. Voller Tatendrang sprang er auf, wobei der Nebel verpuffte, und eilte zu dem Buch über die Animagusformen. Denn dort standen auch die Schritte drin, die er zu tun hatte, um ein Animagus zu werden. Den ganzen Tag probierte er es zu schaffen, doch ihm war bewusst, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, ehe er sich in den hübschen Panther verwandeln konnte.


End file.
